First and Last
by HazleSilver
Summary: Richmond is a long way from Rivendell, and Bridget Bishop knows it. She has no idea where she is, but when someone plans on recreating two events that were best left to lie, she becomes a pawn in his twisted games...
1. Taking It All In

**Disclaimer-I do not own LotR, Tolkien does. I only own Nengel, Bridget, and any other characters that aren't in the story!**

Sleep. Sleep was probably one of Bridget Bishop's favorite activities. In fact, it was her favorite activity. So when she suddenly woke up and found some strange man staring at her, she was surprised. She opened her mouth to scream, but no words came out. The man stared at her, eyes wide with surprise. Finally she got her bearings, jumped back and tumbled off the bed.

"Who the hell are you!" she screamed. He looked at her confused, and said something in a strange language.

"Who are you? Please tell me?" she said again, slightly more polite. Elladan regarded her calmly. She had shoulder length auburn hair that seemed to fold and encircle her face, her eyes were wide and green and she had a dusting of freckles across her pale face.

"I thought only Ents had green eyes," was the first thing he said. She stared at him, her mouth dropping on.

"E-Ents? You mean like, giant walking trees?" she could vaguely remember someone telling her something about Ents, _must have been Jess, she is obsessed..._ she thought. "I hate to erm-burst your bubble sir...but Ents aren't real..." she informed him. He stared at her, he hadn't heard her last statement, he was too busy studying her clothes. Colorful trousers that had strange words written on them covered the lower half of her body, and a tight, sleeveless tunic covered her upper half. Her statement registered.

"I don't think Ents would take kindly to you saying they don't exist," he pointed out.

"Well they don't." she pouted, moving slowly away.

"Forgive my lack of manners Lady-"

"Bridgie. And drop the Lady thing; we aren't in the middle-ages."

"Middle...ages? Forgive my manners yet again, I am Elladan, son of Elrond."

"Shut up!" she screamed, backing away quickly, crashing into a vase and sending it smashing to the floor. Elladan stared. What had he done? He had only told her his name. She seemed close to hysterics now.

"Get away from me...lunatic! Bloody mad!" she screamed again. Two people appeared in the door.

"Elladan, my son, what happened?"

"I told this child my name father, and she went insane!" he replied over the screeching. When she saw Elrond her jaw dropped. And she fainted. Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance, what had just happened? They watched their father pick her up and lay her on the bed.

"She will wake up soon, Elladan, go fetch Nengel, and some of Arwen's old dresses," Elrond instructed. Elladan did so. As he hurried from the room he first went to his sister's old bedroom. He almost never went there, it made him miss her. He opened her closet and took out two green dresses, one grey, and one a beautiful blue. His heart went in his throat when he saw a beautiful silk dress of deep lilac; it had been his mother's. He could remember the day when she had first worn it, it had been inspired by a picture of a dress Luthien had worn in a painting. He quickly closed the wardrobe. It seemed to him that Arwen had hidden that dress for a reason, and that she wouldn't want it tampered with. He made his way down the hall and knocked on a door.

"Nengel, Father and I need you; we have a rather...interesting situation that needs dealing with."

"Of course my Lord..." she replied, somewhat surprised. He led her through the winding hallways to the room where the girl was in; well...it was_ his_ room.

"Father...might we...move her?" he asked. He _was_ rather fond of his room; he saw no need for this appearing girl to take it over. Elrond chuckled and they moved the girl to a room close by. Once she was settled on the bed, and Nengel had dressed her in a nightdress, Elrond turned to his son.

"Elladan, tell us exactly what happened."

"Well," the elder twin began, "I woke up, and she was staring at me with a slightly opened mouthed expression, she jumped back, and asked who I was. I told her I thought only Ents had green eyes, and she told me they don't exist, I changed the topic and asked her name, and told her mine. Then she went mad and started yelling things in a foreign tongue before you came in and she fainted. Is she mad father?" Elrond started at Elladan. What an odd thought, Ents not being real. Why on Arda would a child think that? If you had heard of them, typically it meant you _knew_ they were real.

"I do not believe she is mad, my son, I think perhaps she is confused. And she speaks with a strange accent. So I believe she is not of this area."

"Oh. Father! She is awakening!" he said quickly, glancing at the bed.

"Hush Elladan, let Nengel tend to her!" he hushed his son. Nengel laid a comforting hand on the girl's arm.

"My Lady, welcome, you are in Imladris, under the care of Lord Elrond, do not fear, you are safe," she said soothingly in common. The girl laughed hesitantly.

"Um...this is not a funny joke, please tell Jess to lay off, and if she does I will go to the movie with her!" Nengel stared.

"My Lady, how old are you?"

"Nearly twenty, and stop calling me my lady, I'm Bridget."

"Very well, Bridget, you are quite safe here I assure you, please relax," Nengel continued soothingly. The girl's eyes widened.

"You-you-you have pointy ears!" she said surprised. The elf nodded gently, pretending not to be surprised.

"Why yes, yes I do, I am an elf after all!" she replied, gently as possible. The girl's eyes widened even more.

"No, you see, I know elves aren't real, and I am not finding this amusing, please just let me go home!" Nengel looked at her sadly and bent down so the girl could feel her ear. When she felt the fingers brush the tip uncertainly she smiled and sat back up.

"You see, I am an elf," she told the girl.

"I just wanna go home, please! Jess, please!" she said, before bursting into tears. Elladan felt bad for her; clearly she didn't understand what was going on. Nengel rubbed her back soothingly as she cried.

"Whe-where am I?" the girl asked finally calming down.

"You are in Rivendell, in the house of Elrond," Elrond said stepping forward.

"In Middle-earth!" Elrohir added helpfully. Unfortunately that just made the girl start crying again.

"Hush, hush, it is all well child," Nengel assured her. "Now, where are you from, if you tell us it will be easier to get you home!"

"I-" she hiccupped. "I'm from Richmond."

"Is that your country?" Nengel asked quietly, still rubbing the distressed girl's back.

"N-no, it's a ci-city. My country," she hiccupped again, "is...America."

"Oh dear, I am afraid I don't know where that is, what part of Arda is it on?"

"Ar-Arda?"

"Middle-earth."

"I don't live in Middle-earth!" she cried, crying again.

"You can't be from Valinor!" Nengel exclaimed.

"I'm from earth! Just Earth!" Bridget wailed. Nengel hushed the girl.

"My Lord, I think perhaps it is best she sleep!" the she-elf informed him. He nodded and put his hand on the girl's forehead.

"Sleep," he instructed, "Just sleep." The girl closed her eyes and drifted into a blissful rest. Nengel turned to Elrond.

"She is not insane my Lord, he is...confused. Where is earth?"

"My sons, Nengel, I believe...that this 'Bridget; is from another world, and she is very confused. Treat her gently, and I think it best that she not be let out of this room until I deem her ready, she isn't doing that well."

"Yes, father," the twins said.

"Yes My Lord," Nengel replied.

"I wish I could stay, but I think you three can handle the situation, Calm her down if she wakes up, and do _not_ hesitate to call for me," he warned them. Then he left, he had meetings to attend to. Elladan sat down on the chair in the corner, while Nengel moved back to the bed.

"I feel bad for her," she said gently.

"I do too, she must feel so lost, even if she is from a different world, this must be so different."

"Even frightening, it must be like when we were Elflings and got lost in the woods," Elrohir said.

"Only ten times worse, I would say, my lords," Nengel replied. Smiling down at the girl. They sat and and talked for about three hours before Bridget stirred and opened her eyes.

"Am I really in Arda?"

"Yes, you are. I am Nengel," Nengel told her.

"We are Elladan and Elrohir."

"Um...hi..." Bridget replied. Her eyes were still red rimmed, but she sat up in the bed and put her chin on her knees. "What is Rivendell like?" she asked, sniffling.

"It is beautiful, calm and peaceful...we have stables and..."

"Stables!" her head lifted up and she smiled. "I rode horses for five years, but my mother asked me to stop because I was scaring her. So...I had to stop." she sighed. "Can I go there sometime?"

"Sometime, but right now you are supposed to be resting, So not today, but feel free to ask us questions," Elrohir told her.

"Okay, how old are you three?"

"We," said Elladan, pointing to himself and his twin, "are two thousand three hundred forty-eight."

"And I," said Nengel, "Am two thousand three hundred forty-one." Her mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding!"

"Kidding?"

"Joking."

"Oh, no, I we are not," Nengel told her calmly. The girl looked like she might start crying again. A servant knocked on the door.

"I have lunch for the four of you!" Nengel opened the door and took the food.

"Come, let us eat!" Bridget nodded her consent and eyed the food warily.

"What is it?" she asked. Pointing to whatever Elladan was eating.

"That," he said, deadpan, "is fried pig tails." He watched her face twist up in horror.

"I am just joking, it is fried potatoes. I would suggest for you this; it is warmed tomatoes and basil in a vinegar sauce, quite good." Bridget nodded and tried a bit. She smiled.

"Oh! This is good!" she said happily. They passed the next few hours with her answering questions, and asking them as well. When Elrond knocked on the door he was happy to see her improvement.

"How are you feeling Bridgie?"

"Much better, erm...thank you." She said politely. Elrond smiled gently.

"Would it be all right with you to for down to dinner with everyone?" Bridget's face paled.

"Um..."

"It is perfectly fine my dear child; you need not be pressured into this, whenever you are ready." She smiled and thank him, before settling wearily back into her pillows.

"I am going to sleep, I think..." she said drifting off.

**So, that was the first chapter, what do you think? Any Mary-sue alarm bells going ding-a-don, ding-a-dong? Review!**


	2. At A Loss For Words

The next morning Elladan went to check on Bridget, partly because she was so foreign, and partly because he was intrigued. When he stepped into the room he was surprised to see the balcony doors thrown open and the curtains fluttering in the wind.

"Bridget?" he said in question. But he received no answer. The girl stood on the balcony, her hair flowing madly about her pale cheeks. She was singing something softly. Her voice, he noted, was not good by elven standards, but for a human it was average. He couldn't understand the words.

"What is that song in common?" he asked, coming up beside her. When she turned he was surprised to see the tear tracks on her face.

"Common?" she asked, but it was in her own tongue. She blinked, seeming to realize what was wrong. "How do I know this...common?" she asked, this time in common.

"Is it not spoken in your land?"

"In my land, English, my language, is common."

"Speak this...English..."

"Hello Elladan, do you know that thousands of girl all over the internet are madly in love with you?" she asked. Elladan glanced at her, having heard his name. He gazed at her suspiciously when she broke off into a fit of laughter. She smiled at him and he glared at her. Then she turned away.

"Elladan, what if...I just want to go home? I don't want to be here. It is lovely, but it is not home. I hate this!" He stared at her. How could on hate middle-earth?

"Bridgie, what is wrong with Imladris?"

"Imlawhat?"

"Imladris, or Rivendell."

"Oh."

"Bridgie? You didn't answer."

"Well, wouldn't you hate my home? It just isn't right, Elladan, I shouldn't be here."

"May you are supposed to be?"

"No. Something's wrong, maybe some guy who could save you, or Mary-sue could. But not me."

"a Mary-sue?" Elladan was entirely perplexed at this statement.

"You said you wanted to see the stable, there is time b s before breakfast."

"Only if Nengel can come." He nodded and went to find aid elleth. When they arrived back at Bridget's room the girl was yelling at something in her language.

"Stupid dress! Go on! No! Don't do that! FOR GODS SAKE!" At the sound of fabric hitting the floor Nengel smiled knowingly and stepped into the room. Elladan could vaguely hear her saying,

"Here, let me help tithen pen." When the two females emerged Elladan smiled. Bridget looked entirely disgruntled and uncomfortable in the green dress. Nengel was practically dragging the girl from the room.

"Bloody elves!" she swore in her own language. Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" She rolled her eyes at him. Elladan sighed, this child was very...odd.

When Elrond entered the room he was surprised to find no one in it. Sighing he decided to go down to the stables to make arrangements for the Lorien elves who would be visiting for the summer. When he entered the building he saw Bridget gently stroking the noise of a chestnut mare.

"What is her name?" the girl asked.

"Hirilych. Lady of Horses, a fine mare sired by my favorite stallion."

"She is beautiful, hey, who is that?"

"Oh my, they are early!" Elladan whispered to his father as Arwen walked in. They heard a squeak from the corner of the room.

"Holy shi-" the girl began. She backed up worriedly but at that moment Arwen embraced her father, and Bridget was forgotten. That is until they heard a small wimper and the sound of a body crashing to the floor. The four Rivendell elves stared at the spot where Bridget had been standing for a minute, and then at the spot on the floor where she now was.

"Elrond, what did I do?" Galadriel said confused.

"I must speak to you immediately about this child, her name is Bridget, from what she told me of it's meaning the closet in our tongue would be Alvisthel, or Breghel possibly." That was the last Elladan could catch before they were out of earshot. He moved over to Bridget, and could feel Arwen's eyes on him.

"Yes?"

"Who is she," the elleth asked.

"One of Ada's strays, she's called Bridgie."

"I am NOT a stray!" the girl on the floor slurred, slowly sitting up. She looked at Arwen.

"Oh my god, am I dead? I have now seen TWO angels!"

"That would be Daernana and me, I am Arwen, Daernana is Lady Galadriel." Suddenly Bridget's eyes got huge and she backed up.

"G-Galadriel? You mean like the mystical mind reading elf lady?" It was hard not to know SOMTHING with a friend like Jess.

"Sure?" And for the third time in two days...

Bridget Bishop fainted.

As Elladan lay her down in her bed he glared at Arwen. "You really need to stop making her faint you know." Arwen glared back.

"You like her, don't you?"

"She's nice, she is sort of like another Estel."

"Estel?"

"Umm..."

"Elladan Elrondion..." she growled. Elladan laughed and dove under the bed.

-()-

It was nearly dinner time and Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Nengel were sitting with Bridget when she finally woke up. Shortly there after Arwen entered the room.

"My Lady, she had awoken," Nengel said quietly. The lady Arwen was very kind, but she seemed distant from the family since Celebrían's death, not the playmate the servant had known.

"Nengel?"

"I am here tithen pen, how do you feel?"

"Like I crashed into the floor twice today," Bridget responded dryly. Nengel chuckled. Then she saw Arwen and went limp.

"That is it! Arwen! Get out! We can not have her feinting every other minute!" he was interrupted by quiet laughter from the bed. Elladan stared open mouthed at the girl who had just tricked them.

"Nengel?"

"Yes tithen pen?"

"How long have I been out?" her stomach grumbled.

"Long enough to not have eaten, come tithen pen, we shall take you down to dinner," Elladan replied.

"Thank you." He smiled at her and the small group of elves, and humans went downstairs.

"My Lords, where is she to sit, certainly not..."

"Thank you Nengel, but she is an honored guest and..." this part was whispered, "I do not wish her to sit with unfamiliar elves, she will be in between Estel and one of us," Elladan told the servant. Nengel nodded and smiled. Slowly walking off. Elladan turned his attention back to the feast room, he could feel the girl sliding closer to Estel and himself, he smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder, blinking as she flinched.

"Goheno nin, tithen pen, do not fear. All is well," he told her gently. She was slowly getting paler with every step they took.

"Bloody hell, bloody hell..." she was murmuring over and over. Elladan listened to the odd sounds and syllables of a language he didn't understand. Elrond smiled at his children and guest.

"Lord Thranduil, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, may I introduce my son Estel, and..." he faltered, how to explain the presence of the girl to Thranduil, who barely tolerated Estel, "Erm, his cousin," again he stopped, Thranduil would be suspicious of an non-elvish name.

"Palanél," Elladan supplied quickly. Bridget bit her lip not understanding what the name meant.

"Distant star, what an interesting name little one," he spoke in Sindarin. The girl as rapidly paling.

"She does not speak Sindarin, when she got here she was badly wounded by orcs, she refuses to speak the language and it must be slowly taught to her in time," Estel made up the story quickly, knowing it was one the elven King could relate to. It was not that they didn't trust Thranduil, but he was rash, and they didn't need him getting in the way.

"Well, your name is quite pretty child." She nodded and smiled, forgetting she shouldn't speak her own language.

"Thank you uh...Sir. Elladan...who is he?" everyone stared at her and she blushed crimson. But suddenly she could think of the words in Westron, a voice flitted through her head. You were given the words to say all you could, and now they are taken, Bridget Palanél. She froze and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Elladan, I can't talk! I don't remember westron, Elladan! Estel!" Estel was closest, so he did the only thing he could do, he hugged her and whispered to her in elvish, she was frantic, she clutched his tunic and sobbed. Elrond looked worriedly at her.

"Galadriel, what happened?" he thought.

"The Westron speech has been taken from her. She will have to learn Sindarin." was the answer. He sighed, immediately understanding the girl's hysteria.

"Estel, please take your cousin back to her chamber, and grab Nengel, see if she will not calm down."

Estel was forced to pick the girl up to control her struggling. He felt bad for her, poor child. Whatever had happened was upsetting her incredibly.

**Sorry it took so long, I wrote the chapter three times, but my computer deleted it tree out of four. So it's short. But that's where it ended. SO, who wants to see her wear leggings? Or should she stick to dresses?**


	3. Celebrian and Mel

Elladan was woken the next morning by the sound of someone digging through his closet.

"Arwen what on Arda are you _doing_?" he asked. She didn't turn around, but burrowed father into his closet, pulling out triumphantly.

"What does it look like I am doing?"

"Getting out my leggings from when I was...400 years old!"

"Exactly," she smiled, brushing hair out of her face and grinning at him.

"Yes, so _why_ are you doing this?"

"Well, Bridget does not like dresses, so I thought to give her some of your old leggings..." Elladan groaned.

"She has lessons with Erestor this morning," Arwen continued conversationally.

"That's nice."

"Well, are you planning on staying with her to help? Estel can't, and she is more comfortable around you then me."

"All right."

"Gee, you sound so very enthusiastic, Valar Elladan, do you _ever_ clean out your closet!" she held up a wine soiled robe distastefully.

"No, Arwen I know this is hard for you to understand, but normal elves do this thing called sleeping…." He stopped talking when he realized she wasn't paying attention, she continued to ramble on.

"So, I was thinking after her lessons, they should end around lunch, we could all go riding. It has been a while since I have beaten you."

"Arwen."

"And Estel should come too."

"Arwen."

"I would like to ride Cellos, it has been a while…"

"ARWEN!"

"Yes muindor nin?" she replied innocently.

"Sisters," Elladan grumbled, sitting up and preparing himself for another long, one-sided conversation.

Bridget stared at the dress she was supposed to wear. Well, more accurately

She glared at it. It was an atrocious thing as far as she was concerned, which meant it was very pretty. But Bridget hadn't worn a dress since her 7th birthday; at weddings she wore a nice pants-suit type thing. The dress was long and pale green, very silky, and Bridget was quite certain it would look lovely on a goddess. However, she was _not_ a goddess. She was debating about throwing it out the window when Arwen came in. Through hand gestures Bridget was able to decipher that the tunics were Arwen's, and the leggings belonged to one of the twins. With a gracious smile and nod she left Arwen, who seemed capable of coordinating half-decent outfits, to pick her clothing out. In the end she had on a green tunic and grey leggings, sighing happily she slipped out of her room, following Arwen. She was led to what appeared to be the library, it was slightly dark, and felt…well….old. High shelves were stacked with books from top to bottom, in smelled of old paper. Bridget liked it. A stately elf with dark robes and near black hair stood by, watching, he smiled at her warmly, putting Bridget at ease. It was Estel who made introductions. He pointed at the dark haired elf.

"Erestor," he said. Then he said something in elvish to the other, and Bridget caught the word Palanél. Erestor nodded and glared at those around him. Elladan stepped into the room.

"Elladan, I would request that I remain for this lesson, I think everyone might distract Palanél."

"Very well Erestor. But Elladan, we call taking her riding then."

"Knowing you you'll drag her into the middle of an orc den."

"Hey!"

"Out! At least give her the chance to understand your argument!" They nodded, all but fleeing the room, and Erestor turned to his student. He began pointing at things and saying their names.

- (())-

"Elrond, people do not come to Middle-earth without reason," Galadriel's voice was soft, yet deep, firm wisdom flowing through it.

"Indeed they do not. But surely she can not save…"

"No, I do not think she is here for that. Something is going to happen, and she will play a part in it. Elrond, do not get attached to her, she will not be like Estel. She may leave us."

"I know. Galadriel it is hard to not be attached, she is vulnerable, and Elladan has taken a liking to her."

"That is for the best. Though the parting will be bitter for all." Elrond moved to stand next to the powerful elf.

"She reminds us of her," he said quietly. "The way she moves, laughs, smiles. It screams Celebrían."

"I too have noticed it, she is a kindred spirit to my daughter, it is good to see that light still will exist in our future."

"I miss her."

"We all do, Elrond, we all do."

"It was too early, I need her…I need her." Galadriel watched kindly as the elven lord cried softly.

"Elrond, she could not be more proud," her gaze fell on Bridget as she laughed at something Erestor had said, "And indeed, she has come back to Imladris in spirit."

-(())-

"Hello Erestor I am Palanél, your name?" Bridget repeated in elvish. She had been with the councilor for nearly three hours, and was slowly learning.

"Again," he said, Bridget grinned.

"That one word I know well," she replied in broken Sindarin. Both laughed at this.

"Palanél, the sentence," he said gently. She sighed.

"Mae Govannen Erestor, im Palanél man eneth gîn?"

"Good!" he said. Then looked at her one more lesson… "You may leave, but first repeat," he said slowly, pointing to her and then miming walking out the door.

"You may leave," she said slowly. Her words gaining more confidence as she spoke more often.

"Very well, navaer Palanél."

"Navaer Erestor," she replied beginning to walk out.

"Palanél!" She looked at him questioningly.

"Elladan said you wanted a journal?"

"What?"

"To write or draw," he said simply, handing her a small leather-bound book. The cover was a pale blue and the words _Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir _she looked at Erestor questioningly.

"What it say?" she whispered her heart captured by the beautiful book.

"Friendship is like a beautiful flower that blooms forever," he said, picking up a pen and ink, he handed those to her as well a small smile on his face. She stared at him.

"Oh! Hannon le! This mean much!" she cried, throwing her arms around the councilor in a hug. He chuckled as he watched her run from the room, her new treasures clutched close to her chest.

"I had that made for one who was a kindred spirit to you, may it give you the joy that was meant for her." He looked unconsciously over at the picture of Elrond's family and himself that hung on the wall of his office.

"Celebrían, Celebrían," he said softly to the empty room. His gaze fell to his balcony, and slowly he walked there, his eyes automatically scanning the surrounding scenery. He could see Estel greet the girl, and the two walk in the direction of the stable, his gaze turned to where Elladan and Elrohir easily hugged each other, enjoying the moment, another shift brought his yes to Elrond and Galadriel, the elven Lady had one hand on his shoulder, and tear tracks could be seen down his face. As Erestor's gaze shifted between Elrond and his sons he knew that he had not been the only one to miss Celebrían that day.

-(())-

The night was still and clear and the stars shone in the dark sky. Estel and Legolas sat on the lawn near the horse pastures, both happy in the comfortable blanket of silence. Estel's head rested on his friend's shoulder, the man's silver eyes were closed, and only one who knew him well could see the soft shaking of his frame. The human was crying, crying in front of the only one besides his father who so utterly made him stop worrying about his pride. In a single motion he was in the elf's arms as his body shook with suppressed sobs.

"I can't do it, Legolas! I can not be he please, please…" the elf hushed the man, resting his cheek against the dark locks of hair.

"Ai, mellon nin, hush, you should be proud of who you are, heir to the throne of Gondor."

"I ca-can't be…"

"Aragorn-"

"_Don't_ call me that, not you, please, not you." Legolas immediately regretted his words.

"I am sorry mellon nin, hush, Estel, hush."

"I am not Estel. But I can not be Aragorn, Legolas, I am lost."

"You will always be Estel, but if that name is one you do not wish to keep right now than I understand, know this, you will always be Strider. And you will _always_ be my friend. That is enough, never doubt that."

"Ai, mellon nin, what would I do without you," the human's tone held no jest, and the pure innocence of it made Legolas want to cry.

"You ask the wrong question, the correct one would be, what would I do without _you?_" The two friends sat in comfortable silence after that.

-(())-

Three months passed, and Bridget had gained a good grip on the Sindarin language. It was because of this that she was able to catch a conversation between Estel and Legolas that worried her.

"I can not stay here, let us go to Mirkwood," the ranger pleaded.

"Very well mellon nin." Bridget knew she shouldn't intrude, but Estel had become as a brother to her. She knocked on the door.

"Estel?" she called uncertainly.

"Come in Bridgie," was the reply. She stepped in and looked him in the eyes.

"Wherever Mirkwood is, I am coming with you." Legolas looked uncertainly at his friend. He too had gotten to know the girl, and he wasn't sure if Mirkwood was a safe place for her.

"Bridgie…Mirkwood elves are…not all like me, they are not evil, but they do not welcome humans."

"Please! I will be careful, I will stay by you or Estel the whole time, but do not leave me here." There was a desperation in her eyes and voice that worried both Legolas and Aragorn.

"Tithen gwathel, what is it?" She looked away.

"I do not know, Elladan and Elrohir avoid me, Lord Elrond looks sad whenever he sees me. Do not make me stay here without you, please Estel." It was Legolas who answered.

"Come with me, I wish to speak to your brothers...erm…I mean Elladan and Elrohir." Bridget didn't miss the slip. She followed the two older beings through the hallways, looking apprehensive when she saw the twins. They smiled at Legolas but when they saw her looked about to make a hasty retreat.

"Elladan, Elrohir, get back here," Legolas ordered. They turned and walked back. Legolas opened his mouth but Bridget beat him to it.

"I am sorry. Whatever I did I am sorry!" she said softly, earnestly. Elladan wouldn't look at her; he wasn't sure what to say. Every time he saw her he saw his mother, he was almost afraid to get to close; he was scared the same thing would happen to Bridget. Legolas read the emotion in his friend's eyes.

"You need time. Palanél, grab your things."

"What?" Elladan said suddenly, watching the girl's retreating back.

"Palanél is coming to Mirkwood with Estel and me. I will take care of her Elladan."

"Tell her…"

"Tell her yourself," Legolas interrupted, not unkindly.

"I can't, I am afraid what happened to Naneth…I-I,"

"Hush, you may do so in time."

-(())-

Bridget Palanél sat on top of Hirilych, the horse she had become so close to. She stared over the beautiful valley, smiling slightly at it. She was preparing to leave when Elladn came around a corner.

"Palanél wait!" he called, running up to her. "You did nothing, u-moe edared!" He saw her stop and move towards her.

"Mel, please, be safe."

"Mel?"

"Elves often give a nickname of sorts to those they are close to, be safe. Nengel and Arwen say farewell. Come back to us, whole! Though that may be hard with Estel about."

"Farewell Elladan, I shall write you…"

"Farewell."

Later that night Bridget sat at a small campfire, in her hand was the journal Erestor had given her, cursive loops and a swirls dotted the page just under the sketch of a man and an elf. The man had dark wavy locks and eyes that sparkled with laughter, his head rested evenly on the shoulder of the elf who sat next to him. The said elf's hair was light, even if the drawing was no more than and ink sketch, his carriage was very much elven, as Aragorn leaned over the picture he knew instantly that, A Bridget was a good artist, and B the sketch was of himself and Legolas.

"What do the makings mean?"

"They are letter, a bit like Tengwar, only, I can actually write them!" she chuckled. Aragorn laughed and sat down on the ground next to the girl.

"May I see your drawings, they are very good?" She blushed and handed him the book. Each page had a different sketch and some funny markings. There was one of Arwen and Nengel, one of Erestor, one of Glorfindel, one of Elrond, one of Elladan, one of Elrohir, and one of both of them together, the last three contained a sketch light hair, she looked a bit like Arwen.

"Who is this?"

"Her name was Celebrían…" the girl said, not wanting to go into detail. Aragorn nodded,

"How would you like to hear a story about the time Elladan jumped off the roof?" Bridget's eyes bugged.

"Yes!"

"One condition."

"And?" she said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Across the fire, Legolas choked. "What now?" she asked him.

"Celebrían did that the exact same way!" Both Aragorn and Legolas chuckled, but Bridget didn't.

"Um, on second thought I am going to sleep," she said in a rush. Aragorn studied her worriedly.

"Bridget?"

"Yes?"

"Are-" he stopped, "What is an um?" She rolled her eyes.

"I will explain later, Estel." And with that she spun on her heel and retreated to the small area where her bedroll lay. She curled op on it, thinking. _Elladan thinks I remind him of his mother._ She thought, she just wanted to sleep.

"_Hello Palanél," a beautiful elven woman said._

"_Celebrían, I am confused."_

"_About what, my child?"_

"_Elladan thinks I remind him of his mother, who is she? Is he angry at me? Something foreboding is going to happen, I can tell."_

"_Elladan is not angry with you child, of the other questions, I know not."  
"You know indeed, but you will not tell me."_

"_You must trust me, my child. You are not destined for the time in which you were born."_

"_Was I?"_

"_Questions I am not allowed to yet answer, trust those who are wise, but child?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do not trust Thranduil, he is not worthy of your trust," her voice was musical._

"_Then tell me, Celebrían, who can I trust?"_

"_My name sounds odd on your lips, Nana-gwest I bid you call me."_

"_Oath-mother, it is he closest name I wish to be known as, it has been many centuries since I was last called Nana."_

"_Who were you, Nana-gwest?"_

"_You are not yet meant to know that, child: was the reply._

"_I am frightened…"_

"_Of what?"_

"_I feel danger…" Celebrían's eyes clouded over with sadness._

"_I am watching you child, know that you are always safe," the elven woman reached out a hand and cupped the young girl's cheek. Bridget smiled._

"_Elladan gave me a new name today," she said. Talking to Celebrían was like talking to her mother, she almost like Celebrían more._

_Really, what is it?" Celebrían's heart ached at the thought of her sons._

"_Mel."_

"_Dear, a fitting name for you, child. But late is the hour, I will let you fully rest."_

"_Am I not resting now?"_

"_Not truly, but sleep, sleep my child." Celebrian watched the girl sleep, even from Valinor she could see her charge. She had watched this girl since she was five, and had recently revealed herself to the girl._

"_Rest well, little one, it feels wonderful to be a mother again."_

**I decided that I was writing Bridget to Young for her to be 20, she is now 15. Also, Bridget Palanél is listed in the order which elves list their names, given name first, second name...well second! Also, Aragorn/Estel met Arwen while Bridget was...fainted. So the events in that have already happened. Aragorn left Imladris because of it. Umm, Celebrían is akin to a fairy godmother to Bridget, Nan-gwest mean s oath-mother, most translations are included in the story. Mel means dear in elvish, elves give each other names when they think a new name is needed. Bridget's full name is Bridget Palanél, but by those close to her she would be Mel. To most elves she is Palanél, and to very few she is Bridget. Well, that was an author note worthy of the great Cassia and Sio! -bows down to great Cassia and Sio-**


	4. The Singer and the Human

Mirkwood. Aragorn almost felt relieved to be outside of Imladris.

"Estel?" the elf next to him questioned, watching him with slight concern.

"I am fine. Palanél? Are you all right?" The questioned clearly startled her, Aragorn couldn't help but notice. She met his eyes, they were cloaked, but she could see raw emotion in them. Her own eyes were less heavily cloaked; they glittered with fear and sadness.

"What is wrong?"

"Who was…" she started then stopped. Aragorn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Who was who?"

'_Tell him child, ask him…'_ The voice floated through her head, Bridget's own voice took on more courage.

"Who was Celebrían?" She felt more than saw Legolas stiffen.

"Why do you ask?"

"I must know."

"She was Elrond's wife, Elladan and Elrohir's mother."

"Galadriel's daughter…I thought she looked familiar…" she muttered. Aragorn raised an eyebrow but did not comment, deciding to let it lie. Legolas led them along the path, stopping every so often to read the signals carved into trees. He smiled at Bridget's perplexed look as she studied each symbol.

"That is Tathar's symbol; he has been through here about two days ago. Come, the palace is just ahead. She nodded, mentally beginning the sketch and description for her journal. She saw a set of looming gates ahead, and watched with wide eyes as the Prince stepped forward.

"Edro!" he commanded. Bridget watched in awe as the gated swung pen and she, Aragorn, and Legolas stepped inside. Legolas led them quickly to their rooms.

"Palanél, are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Well, my father can be slightly more imposing in his own halls…" Bridget nodded, the king had been scary enough in Imladris, she was slightly nervous to see him again. She changed into fresh leggings and a dress tunic Arwen had given her and followed the elf prince and the ranger down the hall. A tall elf stepped into their path.

"My prince, welcome home!" he glanced at Aragorn and at Bridget, "My, my, you do bring such interesting toys home!"

"Indeed he does," Bridget said regally, "When were you brought it?"

"Wit and leggings are not an attractive tribute in a girl."

"Rudeness is not an attractive tribute in anyone." The elf glared at her, and Estel and Legolas dragged her away.

"Bridget!"

"Yes?" Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You are a dangerous young girl you know that?"

"Mhhmm."

"Oh, Palanél?"

"Yes Legolas?"

"I forgot to mention, father doesn't like humans very much."

"Fan-bloody-tastic…" she muttered. Legolas and Aragorn raised perplexed eyebrows at her use of English but didn't comment, they entered the dining hall.

"Mirkwood is a bloody cave!" she muttered in English, ignoring the odd looks from her companions and the not-so-friendly-elves around her. A few sniffed and glared, and she found herself shifting unconsciously close to Estel.

"Relax tithen pen, hush," the man murmured reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder. She nearly fled when the king approached.

"Estel?" she squeaked.

"Hush, do not worry, the King is all bark and no bite."

"Gee, thanks."

"G-ii?"

"I'll explain later."

"Very Well." She nodded at him as the King approached, her eyes blinking furiously.

"Father."

"Legolas, _why_ are there humans in my realm."

"They are friends of mine, father, you know Estel, this is his young cousin, the one who was ambushed by orcs just outside of her home?"

"Ah yes, now I remember, can she speak yet?"

"Yes, she can speak," Estel answered.

"Palanél?"

"Erm…well met, King Thranduil," she mumbled. The King eyed her.

"Linnor was displeased with her this day," Thranduil remarked.

"_She_ can speak fluent elvish and is also displeased with the elf you call Linnor," Bridget said testily, Legolas winced, if he had learned one thing it was that she had a temper to match Galadriel's and a rebellious streak to match Arwen's.

"Hold your tongue, Palanél cousin of Estel. Remove yourself from my sight!"

"With pleasure," she snapped, turning on her heel and stalking with grace from the hall. Tears streaked down her cheeks, she had truly never been so embarrassed in her life. That-that-jerk of an elf! She fumed silently, storming through the hall, she crashed into an elf.

"Sorry," she muttered. A hand grabbed her arm and the elf leered at her.

"Well, well, if I don't have the Prince's pet within my grasp. You are quite pretty, for a human…" he told her. Bridget could smell liquor on his breath.

"Let me go you atrocious excuse for an elf!"

"You are in no position, dear human, to be making demands." The elf moved closer, so that his face was only inches from hers. "Your mine human, and that cousin of yours too," he hissed before turning and striding quickly down the hall. Bridget stared after him in shock, shaking slightly in anger, fear, and just plain old shock. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned, it was Estel. She nearly fainted with relief.

"Tithen pen, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just happened to come this way when I was erm…leaving." Estel laughed.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your room."

"Estel?" she asked as they were walking, "Do you know Linnor?"

"No, he was once an esteemed minstrel in Thranduil's court, she sung often the tale of Túrin and Beleg, but something happened, I am not sure what, that made him stop singing all happy tales. He would only sing of woe, so the King bade him stop singing until he could sing happily again."

"Wow that is awful…"

"Now, in return for that tale why don't you tell me what G-ii means!"

"I'm not sure, it is a sort of saying where we come from, slang that has no definition, rather like "the willies"."

"The _willies_?" Bridget had to stifle a giggle at the heavily accented use of English.

"What?"

"It was just, very accented!" she squeaked in laughter. He rolled his eyes but nodded, taking her hand and leading her up the stares to her chambers. She sat down on the bed a drew her knees to her chest.

"I don't like Thranduil…" she muttered.

"You'll come to like him, I did. Legolas loves his father; you just have to earn the King's trust."

"I hope it is soon. Oh! Erestor said I must learn more history, how about the tale of Túrin and Beleg?"

"Very well, it is a sad tale though."

"I would like to learn it," she replied, leaning back against the bed. He nodded and began the tale. When he reached the part about Beleg spotting Túrin's capture he realized that Bridget had dozed off. He smiled and moved her down the bed, covering her with the blanket. He sighed.

"Maer fuin, tithen pen." She muttered something sleepily, but it was in English so of course he didn't understand it. Shaking his head he walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Legolas, the servants pointed him towards the back garden. He wound his way through the twisted gardens to the center; he knew the path by heart, so he didn't get tangled up in the weeds. He saw his friend sitting on the base of a fountain, one hand trailing lazily in the water.

"Legolas?" he said worriedly.

"She's back."

"Who Legolas?"

"Her name is Miniel, first daughter of Thiad, one of my father's councilors. It was thought…years ago that we should be wed, as far as I know she went off to marry a Galadhrim, but she's back, apparently it was decided they should not marry. So she is back, and her father intends to keep the promise my mother gave him. Years ago, when his wife died my mother promised him that one of her children would marry one of hers. That is me, I have no siblings. I must marry her. Estel, I _can't_."

"Legolas," he sat down in front of his friend, "surely it can be stopped…"

"It was the promise of an elven queen; it cannot be broken without shaming her memory. So I will marry Miniel, she is a….nice girl." Aragorn could here the gentle tremor in his voice.

"I am sorry, mellon-nîn…" he said softly. The elf prince shook his head and moved closer to the human, laying his head against his friends shoulder.

"I am frightened mellon nin," he said truthfully.

-O-o-O-o-O-

_Images danced across her mind, pain, suffering that wasn't hers. A familiar face entered the distorted shapes and she grasped the image within her mind. A hand grasped her, causing slight pain and panic. But why was she afraid, it was Elladan who gripped her hand, no one to fear. Panic flew through her as she fell into someone's arms. Elrohir. They were speaking, speaking in Sindarin; Bridget closed her eyes and tried to focus on his words. _

"_Naneth, stay with us, you are safe…." Naneth, Bridget was confused, a blood streaked swathe of blonde hair entered her line of vision. It was her hair. The thought made her shiver, she didn't have blonde hair, and why would it be bloody? The images left, Elrond was standing over her, tears streaking down his own face._

"_Celebrían…" he whispered brokenly. Bridget's whole body shook, she wanted to tell him she was fine. Suddenly a new vision passed through her eyes. Elladan was standing stock still, his eyes meeting an unseen elf's._

"_Give me my brother and Palanél," his voice was deadly._

"_No, Mirkwood is mine now! Mine! And they are our prize entertainment; I have a plan for him along with the Prince." A hideous cackle followed. Bridget strained to see who was speaking, but she was unable to do so. She saw an arrow wiz through the air and strike the elf._

"_Elladan!" she screamed._

"Elladan!" the fear in her own voice shocked her. She heard footsteps and some step into the room.

"Bridgie, what's the matter?"

"Estel?" she sat up, her hand was trembling. He glanced worriedly at her.

"What is wrong?"

"I need to hear what happened to Celebrían, and the rest of the tale of Túrin and Beleg."

"Why?"

"Because, I fear someone may try to repeat it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sort of a cliffy? Not really, so. I know how many people read my chapters (you have to love story stats) so, for just once, I would like EVERYONE who reads this to review, do whatever you want. Applause? Flames? Tar and Feathers? _

_Tithen pen-little one_

_Mellon nin- my friend_

_Maer fuin- sleep well_


	5. Bridget: 1 Miniel: 0

Estel stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean…._repeat it_," he asked.

"Just that," he glared at her.

"How do you know?"

"I erm…dreamed it…"

"Bridget, it was just a bad dream, most likely it was because I told you most of Beleg and Túrin's tale. She sighed and nodded, leaning her head back against the wall. She smiled.

"Yea…I guess you are right. I don't know, I suppose it just scared me." He nodded and left. Bridget grabbed her journal from where she had hidden it under her bed and sketched the looks on Elladan and Elrohir's faces, as she drew, she couldn't help but feel like she was intruding in a private memory. Even after she had finished the sketches she could find no sleep, she walked over to the window, noting the gardens were empty. With a smile she made her way down the stairs and out the doors to the small garden. She realized it was a maze, and settled on a small easy patch of grass with a small pond next to it. An elven maiden held hands with an elven man, and though it was a private moment Bridget memorized the maiden's face as she turned towards her, even the single tear slipping down her pale face. It would make a beautiful sketch, and so Bridget rolled over, laying on her back, staring at the stars.

_An elven maiden lay on her back in a lovely garden; her pale blue eyes were glued to the stars, her lips moving in silent songs. A strand of blonde hair flitted through the air around her face as the wind toyed with it. A soft smile spread over her lips as she saw a small raccoon creep through the garden, as silent as an elf he crept through the still night air, the only movement the wind in the elven woman's hair and his own scuttling. The creature froze and sniffed the air, hurrying into the underbrush. Soft footsteps alerted the woman to one of her children's presence._

"_Elrohir," she chided gently, "the hour is late, what are you doing outside?"_

"_I can not sleep Naneth, must you go to Lothlórien tomorrow?"_

"_Oh child, come here," she said gently, watching her son settle down beside her. "Yes, I must go to Lórien, I am long overdue for a visit to my own parents."_

"_Nana, please don't go! Something bad will happen," he son pleaded with her. The elven maiden mile softly, running a hand through her son's silky locks._

"_Nothing bad will happen, ion nin."_

"_You can not promise that!"_

"_Elrohir, settle down. No, I can not promise that nothing will happen, but I am here right now."_

"_You'll leave us forever if you go!" the elf, who was long past majority, nearly begged her._

"_I will never leave you, ion nin, never," she promised gently._

Nearly 200 years later an elf awoke in his bed, tears running down his face.

"You said you'd never leave us!" Elrohir whispered into the night, ignoring the comforting presence of his twin as Elladan pulled the other into his arms.

"Oh Elrohir, you'll see her again…" he whispered to his twin.

"Will I?" the other said shakily, pulling away. "Elladan that dream came for a reason, something is going to happen, something that has to do with mother…"

"Oh, Elrohir, hush. Do not fear, hush…" Elrohir shook his head.

"Valar…please…" he whispered, clutching his twin.

"Elrohir, there is nothing wrong!"

"Believe me Elladan! Believe me like you once did!" he said fiercely. Elladan held him tighter.

"Elrohir, there will never be anyone in this world that believes you more than me."

"Then believe me now, please Elladan. Please…" Elladan was shocked by the fear and doubt in Elrohir's voice, there was a plea there that he was having trouble grasping. He pulled his brother tighter against him, whispering softly as he laid his cheek against identical raven locks. Elrohir found his brothers hand with is own and gripped it, his fears and protests easily put to rest by the comforting presence of his twin. He was never safer than when he was in the arms of his twin.

-- --- --- --- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bridget woke to someone shaking her gently.

"Valar, is it your great plan to scare us half to death?"

"Hmmm?"

"We have been looking for you for hours!"

"Oh, Goheno nin," she said yawning. Aragorn rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet.

"Why were you so worried anyways?" Aragorn frowned at her.

"No reason, except you woke up in the middle of the night screaming my brother's name."  
"Oh, well, when you left I couldn't sleep, no I came out here, and it was peaceful. I do not like the inside of the palace, it seems restless…"

"Well, come along, Elladan sent me with some dresses. Yes, come along, they are most simple," he assured her. She muttered something under her breath and rose, following Aragorn into the palace. The dress she donned was simple, and she walked with confidence into the dining hall fro breakfast. She sat regally in a chair next to Estel and across from Legolas.

"Good morning, my Prince. Lady Palanél, Strider." Bridget nodded at Linnor as he sat next to the Prince. As he sat down a new elleth entered. Her eyes were clear and grey, and her hair was a very dark shade of brown, at first glance she thought the elleth was Arwen. But Bridget noted the way she held herself was different then Arwen. Legolas rose and forced a smile.

"Miniel…"

"Prince Legolas," she smiled sweetly, Bridget almost gagged. It reminded her of the girl's in middle school who were sucking up to someone.

"Oh and a human, how…lovely. Oh my! Two humans!" she chuckled musically. Bridget glared; she would like to do nothing short of throwing her glass at the elleth…

"I would like to announce, with utmost pride, the engagement of Miniel Thiadiel to my son, Prince Legolas. May your days be many, my son and Miniel." Applause rang through the halls, and Bridget put a hand to her chin to be sure her mouth was closed. The look on the elleth's face was disgusting, sweet and angelic. Legolas was saying something to her, the elleth glanced at Bridget and turned gracefully.

"Oh you poor darling, we shall be such friends!" she smiled a winning smile. Bridget raised an eyebrow and twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger.

"I would like nothing more," she said in a candied voice. The elven woman smiled. Bridget matched the smile and Legolas and Aragorn watched in slight amusement, and slight fear as they had a stare down.

"Your hair is such a unique color!" the elleth said.

"Indeed, we are not all blessed with unique hair." The hidden barb was a technique Bridget hadn't used since her middle-school days, it was almost odd to be having this conversation with someone she considered old. The elleth smiled and blinked, Legolas and Aragorn shared a secret grin. Bridget: 1, Miniel: 0.

-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o-

**Yes, that was a VERY short chapter. I just was using it as a filler to ensure that the distinct dislike of Bridget and Miniel was shown. I know that at least 15 of you read chapter four. And this story has NO reviews, I don't want to be one of those author's who begs. But after this, no more chapters till I get 3 more reviews. And it may take some prodding as well.**

_Nanaeth/nana- mother, mommy_

_Ion nin- my son_

_Goheno nin- forgive me_

_Elleth-female elf_

_Miniel Thiadiel- Miniel daughter of Thiad. _


	6. Secret Smiles

The sky was black and the hour was late. Bridget hid a yawn behind her hand.

"And that is how Legolas and I met," Miniel was saying. The crowd oohed and ahhed, Bridget rolled her eyes and glared at the floor.

"I wonder, could the Lady Palanél tell us a story?"

"Oh, Miniel, I could never tell one quitelike _yours_," was the innocent response. Miniel half smiled, unsure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Try anyways!" the elleth encouraged, hiding a smirk. Bridget smiled at her.

"Well, I am sure no one could tell a better story then Miniel just did, but mine…I think you will like mine….There was an elleth long ago, she was fair as the sun in winter, pale and shining. Her hair was the color of pale gold. But this day the elleth was fuming, she was most angry with her mother, and was not watching where she was going. This day, an elven lord was visiting her home, and she crashed into him, sending them into a most unelven heap. This elleth was embarrassed, the tips of her ears were a delicate shade of pink, and the elven lord was enchanted. 'Fair Lady, pray, tell me your name!' he begged her. A small grin enhanced her fair face. 'My Lord, I am of no importance!' she insisted, but the elf lord would not yield, and so she gave him a fake name. 'I am Silivhel, daughter to these woods.' He smiled. 'Your name suits you fair lady, shall I tell you my name?' 'Nay,' she said, 'for it shall make things more interesting!' this elleth had a scheme in mind you see, she was going to drive this elf lord, who was clearly smitten, to insanity. Now the elf lord searched for her for three days, whenever he saw an elf he would question 'I am looking for Silivhel, a fair maiden with golden hair, please, do you know where she is?' 'Nay,' they would say, 'no Silivhel lives here.' He was about to leave, utterly discouraged when he heard a voice say 'You seek the maiden Silivhel?'

'Aye!' he cried, 'I do!' the elven woman stepped out. 'She has done it again! Her name is not Silivhel, though perhaps it suits her, her name is Celebrian, perhaps you shall have more luck with that!' and the maiden left him. As she left another stepped from the trees.

'Fair Silivhel! Why did you lie to me?' he asked her. 'I did not lie, I gave only a different name, but now, you seem to love me. Why', and so they fell in love, and they lived many happy years." As she finished speaking she glanced at Aragorn, he was smiling and shaking his head, she made her way over.

"That was the story of my Ada and Celebrían!" he chuckled.

"It was!" she acknowledged. He sighed and rolled his eyes, a grin forming on his features.

"You are insufferable!" he informed her with a grin. Bridget grinned and sat down next to Aragorn, running a hand through her hair.

"He is less than thrilled," she muttered to, nodding at Legolas. The ranger nodded, watching his friend with slight concern as the Prince conversed with Miniel. Anyone who just saw the prince would think he was amused, but Aragorn could tell by the over polite expression on his face that the prince was bored out of his mind and contemplating murder. The king, however, was the picture of rapt attention, appearing to hang on every word.

"Legolas, come here, I need your opinion!" he called to the elf. Legolas jumped up and grabbed the two humans by the wrist, knowing a chance for escape when presented with one. He yanked them out of the hall and towards the gardens, winding his way through the maze to the center, and plopping himself down on the fountain in a most unelven way.

"That elleth is the most insufferable, incorrigible, unentertaining, obnoxious, self-absorbed, air headed, dimwitted elf I have ever had the horror of meeting!" the elven prince raged. Bridget smiled sympathetically at the clearly disgruntled elf. But Aragorn frowned worriedly, the expression on the king's face as the elven maiden had spoke was almost disconcerting, the King never doted that much on anyone, not even Legolas. With a sigh he turned back to whatever Bridget was saying.

"Miniel is annoying," she said in elvish, then repeated it in her own language. Aragorn watched Legolas struggle to say it, and then heard Bridget muttering under her breath, he caught the word Miniel and Willies.

"Miniel is the willies," he said seriously. Blinking as Bridget laughed hysterically.

"What did I say?"

"Miniel can not _be_ the willies, Miniel can _give_ you the willies!"

"All she has given me is a headache," Legolas muttered from the corner, rubbing his head for emphasis.

"It is like someone giving you a scare, or is that too English of a saying?"

"No, it makes sense."

"Oh," he said, turning to glance at the elf. "Legolas!" Bridget spun around to see the elf face down in the fountain, her eyes widened as she hauled him from the water. The elf sputtered a bit.

"Sorry, I dosed off," he muttered, wiping water out of his eyes. Aragorn's frown increased.

"Estel, what is it?" Bridget questioned, noting the slightly pale complexion.

"Legolas, your eyes were closed…"

"Estel, don't worry, please. I am fine," the elf assured him immediately.

"I don't trust her," the concern was evident in the man's voice.

"Estel, the woman can barely count to ten, please, stop worrying." Estel grinned at the elf, and it was Bridget who now frowned. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ She questioned herself. _It almost feels like high school…how odd…_Bridget shook her head and handed the elf Aragorn's cloak, ignoring his protests that elves didn't get cold.

"I really don't care, you are sopping wet, now go change," she insisted. The elf ginned wickedly.

"You sound like Elladan, _mother_," he dodged the acorn that came flying at his head.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Legolas tapped his leg in annoyance. _Where on earth is that human! _He thought irritably. A knock sounded at the door.

"Estel, since when do you…oh, Miniel…and Bridget!" the last was said with notably more enthusiasm.

"My Prince."

"Legolas."

"You haven't seen Estel, have you Bridgie?" he asked her. Miniel raised an eyebrow.

"Do tell me, won't you, what is a Bridgie?" Bridget glanced irritably at the elleth.

"He was addressing me, so what do you think it is?"

"An irritable human apparently!" was the retort in a would be jesting manner.

"Ah yes, the smart response," Bridget was getting more irritable by the second.

"Erm, excuse Miniel Bridget, I believe she was trying to make a joke," Legolas said in a half-hearted attempt to diffuse the situation. He really could not have cared less whether or not Bridget tore the elven maiden apart; he didn't however want to explain to his father why he did nothing to stop it.

"Sorry," Bridget muttered, glaring at the elleth as she explored Legolas' room. Legolas was fidgeting nervously, something wasn't right. Something felt incredibly off to him. It was an unnerving feeling.

"Oh my prince, your room is amazing! I do hope this will be our room once we are married!" Miniel was saying. Bridget looked as if she was contemplating murder, and Legolas was planning to throw _himself_ out the window. Miniel smiled secretly, things were going well. An agonized cry bit through the still night air. And a single word was uttered from both Legolas and Bridget's lips.

"Estel!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I swear! You guys know me to well! I can't STAND not updating. But I have been taking lessons from Cassia and the Write sisters. –Evil grin- . I have actually written a cliffy! I am so proud of myself! Anyways, reviews. Or you won't find out from me what happened to Aragorn. And don't assume the other reader will review for you.**


	7. So Weak

**This chapter is dedicated to authoressinhiding, half because I owe her the favor in return, and half because she single handedly (with help from Lady Raven) got this chapter posted!**

The pain was overwhelming; he had been sleeping, unprepared, vulnerable. His head ached and he couldn't open his eyes, the hand of his attacker touched his face. He recoiled, visibly shaken. He was so weak…so weak…he needed him…needed Legolas…needed his support. He tried to block out the cry, to save his friends the anguish.

"Legolas!" the cry broke through still air, pain vibrating in the words. But Aragorn did not want his friend to come…to risk death for the ranger's own life. His breathing came in ragged sobs, it was so unlike him to be like this…weak…so weak.

"Estel!" the voice was not Legolas', his friend was not in danger…but then, whose was it? His fuzzy mind had to run through the voice a few times.

"Palanél…" he gasped, "No…run…he'll…run!"

"Estel, there is no one here, hush," the fear was evident in her voice. There was so much blood, it soaked the blankets.

"Estel!"

"Legolas…" relief poured through the ranger as his friend pulled him gently against him, hushing his protests.

"Estel, mellon nin, what is wrong?"

"So…weak…couldn't…stop him."

"Who couldn't you stop?"

"Didn't see…don't know…"

"Palanél, call the healers," Legolas instructed calmly. The poor girl was near hysterical, her breathing was sharp and fast and she was pale as a winter snow.

"Okay," she hiccupped, "Will do…" Legolas frowned.

"Palanél, try to speak Sindarin with them," he told her gently. In her panicked state the girl had reverted to English, and Legolas couldn't understand a word. She hiccupped again and nodded, rushing from the room and grabbing the first elf she saw.

"Estel injured, hurry!" she managed in broken Sindarin and lots of random English words. The elf nodded and ran towards the healers. Bridget ran back to Estel's room. Legolas was talking quietly with him. When Bridget entered he motioned the terrified girl over. Trembling from head to foot and blinking back tears the girl reached a tentative hand over and touched Estel's cheek. The human reached his hand up and grabbed Bridget's.

"Palanél, I will be well, worry not."

"Estel! There was so much blood…" she said rapidly. The elf put a hand on her shoulder.

"Speak in Sindarin, Bridgie," he told her gently. The girl seemed calm by the use of her nickname. Aragorn trembled again, he hated this.

"Estel, tell me what happened, where are you hurt?" Legolas asked.

"Just a scratch," the ranger murmured, grinning slightly. Legolas nodded.

"Aye mellon nin, just a scratch indeed." The elf waited patiently.

"I woke up when someone put a pillow over my face; thought…thought it was you. But it didn't stop or go away, so I jumped up and tried to get rid of him. He stabbed me…my shoulder, my arm, he laughed while he did it. Tried to fight back, too strong, he was too strong. He kicked me in the stomach, couldn't breathe…hit me on head…" the ranger's breathing was becoming more panicked and his voice took on a frightened tone.

"Easy Estel, hush," Legolas assured the man.

"Said…' the ranger paused, and squeezed Bridget's hand, and Legolas' as well. "Said the time had come…it would happen again, the strongbow and the black sword would return…and the lady…hiril o calad…Silivhel…" he dropped off, sinking into the comforting blackness that surrounded him. Bridget's brow was furrowed, and Legolas wondered what sense she could make of his blathering.

"The Strongbow…and the Black sword…Beleg and Túrin, Hiril o Calad…I know not that one. But Silivhel, that's Celebrían."

"Oh, well, it still makes little sense." Bridget had the uncomfortable feeling it did…but she wasn't willing to tell the Prince yet. Legolas smiled reassuringly at her. Then looked back at the human with a frown.

"Who would do this too him?"

"I do not know…Legolas, there are a million possibilities. I wish I could tell you who, in fact, I would kill them myself, but I can't. I can't do anything. I am fifteen, Legolas, fifteen, most girls my age are dating boys, going to dances, getting their first kiss, normal things! They are _not_ watching their friend nearly die, they are most certainly not having conversations with elves that sailed to Valinor!" her voice faltered at Legolas' expression.

"What?"

"_Stop talking Bridget, tell him it was stress, child."_

"_I've said to much, oh Valar, oh Valar, oh Valar!"_

"_Palanél, I want you to breathe, tell him…tell him the truth. Tell him the whole truth."_

"Legolas I…" at the moment the healers rushed in, pushing Bridget out of the way and taking the unconscious Estel from Legolas. Bridget took a shaky breath, opened her mouth.

And fled.

She ran from the room, down the stairs and out towards the garden. Her bare feet made soft noises against the slick grass as she weaved through the twisted pathways. She reached a dead end and sank to the ground, damp as it was; it was cool to her hot face. Her breathing was ragged for she was not used to that much running. _Oh Valar, oh Valar, oh Valar, oh Valar!_ She kept thinking, lying motionless on the grass for a while. _They will kick me out of Mirkwood, and Rivendell, and wherever else I can hide, they will send me far away…and I will never get home!_ Home. It was the first time in three months she had thought about going home. Home. What an odd concept. It shook her, had she really said to Elladan, whilst racing through the fields, 'I'll race you home?' the words echoed in her head. She had, she had….

_Bridget turned, near out of breath but laughing nonetheless. Her eyes scanned the brilliant green fields. Elladan beside her. She kicked Hirilych into a gallop, calling back as she and her horse flew across the valley, "Race you home!" the elf, of course, had beaten her. It was an elf thing; they _always_ beat humans, no matter what._

"Valar…" she breathed. Slowly she rose, brushing herself off and frowning at herself. "Now….where am I?" She turned right and walked a few feet before shaking her head.

"Hmmm, maybe it was left….no, no, I think it was right. Or was it straight…" her eyes scanned the floor beneath her.

"Ah! My footsteps, oh, so left then, no….maybe those are from last night…or.."

"Are you lost, milady?" She spun around. A friendly looking elf with silver hair was watching her with a smile.

"Umm…kind of, and, it's just Palanél please, no milady or lady, or anything of the sort." The other elf nodded.

"Surely you know you would be thought of with at least….slight respect, you are a friend of our prince."

"What's your name?"

"Randir, son of Inior. I would be happy to escort you out of this trap, had you been deeper I would have been as lost as you! Prince Legolas is the only one besides Strider who knows the full way."

"My thanks, Randir son of Inior." He smiled and began walking with her.

"Where do you hail from, Palanél?"

"The north, I am Strider's cousin."

"I traveled once with the rangers, what is the name of your father?"

"He died several years ago, I do not often speak of him," she responded quietly. That much was true; she nearly never spoke of her father.

"Goheno nin, I did not know."

"U-moe edared, and now we have reached the exit; you have my thanks, Randir son of Inior." She dropped a hastily bow before stepping away, her resolve tightening to speak with Legolas. It was time to tell him the truth. With a sigh she ducked back into her room, and the only thing she could find was her dark green tunic and brown leggings. She changed quickly out of her sopping dress, and moved out. She stopped the nearest servant.

"Would you direct me to the healing wing? I search for my cousin Estel."

"It is just up the hall my lady."

"Thank you," Bridget replied. And she was off at a fast walk, knowing that if she gave herself time to think she would chicken out. The room was silent, or near to it. Legolas sat in a corner just next to the window. In a bed next to him lay a rather pale Aragorn. She approached quietly, but the elf turned to see her before she had even gotten two feet.

"There have been questions as to why you were absent; you are his cousin, Lady Palanél." Bridget flinched slightly at the title, sitting across from the elf.

"You are mad at me."

"Perhaps, but only a little, I am angry at whomever attacked him."

"Legolas….there is much you should know, much you _deserve_ to know, but I hesitate to tell you without counsel."

"Can you not trust me?"

"There is a heavy responsibility with the knowledge, it is better if you simply do not know," she replied steadily, observing her feet.

"You are not Estel's cousin?"

"No, no, I am not. But at the time it was a good ruse, Legolas, for reasons unknown to me Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond decided it would be better if your father doesn't know of my…origin. Telling you this would endanger whatever their motives may have been."

"I do not know where this distrust came from, but I will not betray your confidence, Bridget."

"I know…You may not believe me, but perhaps it is better that way. I live in a country called America, I was born in Connecticut but moved to Virginia last year, my friends, Jess and Rusty, we all plan to go to the same college, but I am getting off track. Anyways, I come from a far away land, perhaps even a different world. I have only heard of Middle-earth in books and plays. It is not something that is real to us." Legolas watched her for several minutes, she stared at her feet.

"This is the truth, Bridget?"

"Yes Legolas, as far as I am willing to tell, at any point, to anyone."

"That is…hard to believe…" she nodded, her face falling slightly. "But I believe you, for your eyes hold no lie."

"Thank you, Prince Legolas." He nodded, and they both turned in anticipation as a groan was emitted from the still figure on the bed.

"How do you feel, my cousin?" Bridget asked, aware the healers were entering.

"Like I was stepped upon by a Mumakil who has eaten to much," was the slightly sarcastic response. Legolas grinned.

"Good, then you are feeling better than the 'like I was trampled under the feet of 10,000 orcs' you gave me earlier." Aragorn grinned in reply.

"I suppose I am; how is Bridget? I vaguely remember her sobbing, then some blurry images, then her running from the room for the…second time."

"I do not believe you are asking me how _I _feel!" she said in exasperation.

"Ah, but that is how the trick works, make everyone think of everyone but yourself, and you won't have to stay in bed for," Legolas leaned over and checked a small chart, "Five days."

"What!" Aragorn practically shouted grabbing the chart. He threw it back at the elf with a groan.

"Oh please be jesting Legolas!"

"I am afraid not my friend, you are confined to bed!"

"Valar, Bridget, be a wonderful, amazing, happy, lovable, sweet, perfect child and…"

"I will not argue your case to the healers Estel!"

"Please?"

"That might work…if you were a five year old little boy, unfortunately…you're not."

The human nodded and yawned, Legolas frowned and Bridget leaned over him.

"Your forehead is hot, go to sleep, Legolas and I will try to be quiet, understood?"

"Yes mother!"

"Oh shut-up, never mess with a dragon, you'll taste good with ketchup!"

"Bridget?'

"Yes Estel?"

"What is catch-up?"

"Never mind."

"All right," he replied, closing his eyes, Bridget watched in silent amusement as Legolas pulled the blankets farther over the ranger, glaring at him all the while.

"You are still fearful for him," she commented.

"He is not yet out of the clear, no matter what he may otherwise think. There could be an infection, mothering and childish as this may sound, I worry about him quite often."

"It doesn't sound mothering, and it doesn't sound childish. It sounds as though your best friend was attacked in the middle of the night in your home, and you don't know who his attacker is."

"Thank you."

"No worries…erm I mean, your welcome."

"Palanél, I have the biggest favor to ask you…"

"You want me to keep Miniel as far away from you two as possible."

"Yes…"

"Will do."

"Oh, and Palanél?"

"Hmm?

"Try to speak Sindarin. No need to make people wonder…"

"Sorry," she said, walking away to find, as Legolas had so kindly put it, the most dimwitted elf she had ever had the horror of meeting. The said elleth was standing where they had left her, on Legolas' valley.

"Darling, is that you?"

"No, I do not think Legolas appreciates you calling him darling."

"Oh, the human," without Legolas around the change in her was noticeable.

"You are possibly the haughtiest jerk I have _ever_ met."

"My dear Palanél, I have no idea what a 'jerk' is, care to explain?" her voice was sickly sweet with a slight edge.

"It was you!"

"My dear child I know not what you refer to," Miniel smiled dangerously. "And little girls would be smart to keep their noses out of the future queen's business."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miniel has a brain! Oh my, that surprises even me if the truth shall be told. Or maybe she doesn't, maybe she is dangerously stupid. This is rather irrelevant but Randir is possibly my favorite character I have ever created. I know I haven't done much with him, but you will most likely be seeing more of him in the sequel….I originally had something more with Celebrían planned for this chapter, but decided against it. So, here is the question of the day.**

**What should the charm the twins, Estel, Legolas and Randir give her look like?**


	8. I'll Slit Her Throat

Bridget had just about decided that she detested Miniel and would not cry if suddenly something bit her head off. In fact, she would throw a party.

"Future Queen!" she managed to get out in between some choice English, Spanish, and French words.

"My dear girl, surely you don't think I don't intend to be Queen?"

"Thranduil is immortal, he will not die, and it will be many years before he leaves these shores, and Legolas will most likely go with him!"

"Oh, that _would_ have been a problem. But now I must farewell, navaer Palanél." Bridget was trembling in anger by the time she left.

"How dare she, that insufferable, intolerable, incorrigible, horrible witch!"

"Palanél? Are you all right?" someone had just ducked their head into Legolas' room to see the fuming girl.

"Randir, erm yes, I am well," she replied between her teeth, and continued muttering under her breath about insufferable elleth.

"Bridgie, are you all right?" _that statement sounded exactly like your last Randir…_she thought to herself, before realizing that he didn't know her real name. She spun around to see Legolas standing at the door, a slightly more than bewildered look on his face.

"Other than a desire to kill your betrothed in her sleep, yes, I am perfectly well."

"Oh, well that's normal then," Randir muttered. Bridget turned wide eyes on him.

"You hate her as well?"

"No offense, My Prince, but who does not?"

"That is the question indeed, my friend." The two friends began speaking something the common tongue which told Bridget they did not intend for her to hear whatever they were talking about. With a sigh she leaned back and observed the two. Legolas was taller than Randir by a few inches; in fact, everyone seemed to be taller than him, except for her. He was about the same height as Estel. _Hmm, a small elf. How…interesting…_she mused, realizing the two were glancing at her.

"Oh, hmm?" she said, snapping back to reality.

"I said my father and his council are holding a meeting, we are to attend." Legolas glanced at her, "You are to let me do all the talking Palanél, say nothing." She frowned but nodded slowly.

The throne room was large, too large. It towered above her head by what seemed to be ten feet and banners hung from the ceiling. Behind the throne was a large carved shield, a gift from Celeborn and Galadriel on the day of Thranduil's formal coronation. A small chair sat just to the left of the throne, and a few feet in front, it was smaller, and less imposing, but no less formal. Bridget was inclined to think they only used this room on more important occasions. The thought made her frown a bit. Legolas had forced her to wear a dress, and she had agreed, though rather annoyed with the outcome she had to admit she was now very glad not to look out of place. Randir steered her to a seat more near the front, in between himself and one of the healers.

"I have called Council to bring to attention the deliberate attack on one of my guests. Strider is visiting from Imladris, and should have been less thus alone. However he was not, an attempted murder was committed this night, and I desire to know why. Any with information are asked to please stand and present it."

"My King, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted, Linnor son of Inior." Bridget's eyebrows shot up as she turned to glance at Randir, the difference between them was definite. Randir's hair was a brilliant shade of silver and his eyes were a clear blue. Linnor was dark, his hair was slightly darker than Elladan's and his eyes were a bright green. There was no resemblance between the two. If Randir noticed her inquisitive glance he didn't comment, he simply watched the elf who was apparently his brother.

"What if it was not a murder attempt, but rather, an assault. Perhaps the Lady Palanél can tell us more of it, I would wager she could _inform_ us of their motives." Bridget glared, but kept silent.

"Adar, permission to speak?"

"Permission granted, ion nin."

"Palanél was not his attacker, for she was with both me and Miniel last night."

"I do not remember her being anywhere near us, Legolas darling!" Miniel spoke up. Legolas gritted his teeth.

"I can assure you she was. We reached the room in time to see the elf jump out the window."

"The elf? You sound so certain my Prince, perhaps you may tell us?"

"Adar, I request Linnor not be allowed to continue, he is making accusations based on impulse and not fact," Legolas said softly. His gaze locked on the elf in front of him in disgust.

"Granted, Randir remove your brother, please."

"Yes My King," Randir stood and walked over to Linnor, speaking quietly.

"Yes _little brother_ be cruel and betray me again. Please, carry on." And Linnor stormed out of the room, followed by a slightly mortified Randir. Legolas watched them leave with a dissatisfied eye. It went on for nearly another hour, with different elves voicing there opinions on the matter, though none appeared ready to accuse the young human in their midst. When it ended Bridget got up right away and walked out, she was heading for a destination of the stables, she had need of a rant, of she had a feeling Hirilych was a better outlet than beating Miniel over the head with a giant statue, (as pleasing as that sounded.)

- - - - - - - - - -

Aragorn watched Legolas with slight amusement as his friend said something. The elf was clearly bored, but afraid that if he left Aragorn would follow. Aragorn had to stifle a chuckle as the elf glanced out the window once more.

"Mellon nin, you really _can_ go you know."

"No, no, it's fine Estel." Aragorn frowned at the flash of worry he saw in his friend's eyes.

"Legolas, what is the matter?"

"Linnor; just today he was accusing Bridget of.."

"You're too suspicious, darling!" a voice said, coming out of the shadows. It was Miniel with an easy smile on her face, she walked over to Aragorn. With another easy grin she pulled Aragorn up against her and placed a blade to his throat.

"Legolas put that knife down or I will slit his throat in seconds." Legolas set his knife down, ignoring his friend's protests that he needed to protect himself.

"Legolas, run don't get yourself caught as well…" Aragorn was saying, feeling as though his heart was being shattered when he saw the defeated look on Legolas' face.

"I am sorry, mellon nin, but I won't let her kill you," was all the elf prince would say. Miniel smiled.

"That's it darling, soon you and I will be wed, and all will be well." She smiled again; she still looked stupid, but angry as well. Legolas shivered. "Seregnir, take Prince Legolas. We must go out the main entrance." She turned to Legolas and Aragorn.

"If either of you run we'll kill the other and the girl," she hissed, watching the two with a blank look.

"My Lady, I believe Li-"

"The boss," she corrected, glaring at the elf.

"Aye, the boss, said we shall remove them now."

"Very well, let us go."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Hiril, how are you? Me? Well, I am downright angry, is it allowed to bash her over the head with a stick? I'll even be nice, I'll use a club! A nice quick demise for those two. Linnor is awful, truly evil and incorrigible. He hates me and I hate him. How _dare_ he accuse me of attempting to murder Estel! By the Valar he is truly a stupid, idiotic, unkind soul. I _hate_ him!" she whispered to the horse, smiling gently at the caring look in the animal's eyes.

"Hate is a strong word, Palanél."

"Randir!" she spun around in surprise. "You scared me, and you would do not to listen to other's private conversation!"

"Oh, do let me apologize to the lady, my extreme apologies Hirilych."

"Oh snap!" she laughed, smiling softly.

"Snap?"

"That is it; I officially have decided to stop using English words…"

"But what is 'snap?'"

"I refuse to dignify that question with an answer!" she exclaimed, spinning about and crashing, straight into Linnor. A glint of silver flickered in his hand and Brdiget felt a knife to her throat.

"Drop your weapons, _brother_ dearest, or I shall slit her throat." Randir lowered his knifes to the floor, never breaking eye contact with Linnor.

"Linnor, do not do this, please, brother, let me help you," Bridget realized for the first time that Randir deeply cared about his brother. And even if she hated Linnor she could not fault Randir for that.

"Do not try to talk me out of it! I refuse to be swayed! I do not believe in this help you offer me. I lost all sense of help long ago, when my heart was broken. When I was refused the right to sing! So I shall create two events that bards will sing about forever. Do you hear me?"

"Linnor…" Randir began, moving towards the crazed elf.

"No! Aradhel, grab my brother. Has Miniel taken the other human and Prince?'

"Yes my Lord."

"Good…good. Do not harm him. If he is injured it will ruin everything," Linnor glanced at Randir, and for an instant Bridget saw what Linnor had been. "I am sorry Randir," he whispered looking away. He tightened his grip on the human's shoulders.

"Come with me, or I will kill the Prince and human I have within my grasp, understood?" She stood stock still, unsure of what he wanted.

"Now, we are going to walk out of this stable and act like nothing happened, understood, you'll regret it if you don't." He nodded to the elf restraining Randir, and the elf hit Randir over the head with the hilt of his sword. The last thing Bridget saw was her newest friend lying in a crumpled heap upon the sturdy floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sort of a cliffy? I suppose it is. Randir and Linnor brothers…I actually out rather well, wouldn't you say? Press the…purple/grey, blue/ ugly lilac review button! **


	9. Short Chapter: The Breath of Life

**Note: The relationships in this chapter are purely those of friends. There is no implied slash or relationships. Thanks.**

Bridget's hands shook as she was thrown into a small cell; the floor was dark and everything around her cold. Another still form lay a few feet away. She moved closer to it and reached out with her bound hands, brushing silver hair away to reveal a pale face.

"Randir," she breathed, "Oh Valar, Randir, wake up, wake up, please." The elf shifted beneath her trembling fingers, waking up slowly.

"Valar, my head…"

"Oh thank Elbereth," she whispered, leaning against the wall in relief. The elf shook his head slowly, his eyes widening as he took in his surroundings.

"Randir, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, blinking in surprise as the elf jumped a foot in the air, an impressive feat, considering he was still lying on the ground.

"Palanél?" the elf was still trying to obtain his bearings.

"Yes, come here, I would like to look at your head," she said gently.

"My…head?"

"You should have a nasty lump, now come here," she instructed. The elf moved over and she noted his slightly dizzy movements. The elf sat down obediently in front of her, but was forced to lean against the wall for fear of collapsing, that in itself gave the human girl reason for worry.

"Randir," she began.

"Yes?"

"Don't go to sleep..." she said softly, glancing with a worried frown at the door.

"Why?"

"You have a concussion," she informed him. She heard the elf groan and watched the hand go up to the lump. She leaned against the wall and was surprised to feel the elf's head sag dejectedly against her shoulder. She sighed and leaned her head against the wall, forcing the elf to keep talking, occasionally checking his pupils.

"Palanél, I am tired," the elf said softly, for the third time. Normally the girl would have been annoyed, but their situation was anything but normal.

"I know, here, let me see your eyes Randir." The elf obediently met her gaze, a hopeful look in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"You may sleep," she whispered, smiling at the grateful sigh that escaped his lips. Randir again collapsed upon her shoulder, his eyes closing in exhaustion. Bridget leaned again against the wall of the cell her eyes closed in a light sleep. It was good to relax, even in the dark dampness in the cell. She woke to a shift of the weight on her shoulder. Turning to watch the elf with a worried frown she saw he was rubbing his head slowly.

"Tell me a tale Palanél, a story of your time," he said, looking hopefully at her. She chuckled.

"Very well, I shall tell you the story of Cinderella…Once upon a time," she began, smiling as the familiar childhood tale rolled from her tongue. When she was finished the elf looked wearily at her.

"I am so tired, I shouldn't be this tired…" She frowned again, shifting closer to the elf, Randir wavered where he was and all but collapsed against her.

"Palanél!" he sounded frantic. "Palanél! I can't see, Palanél!"

"Randir, it's okay, shh, shh, I am right here, shh," she whispered, her heart growing cold at the frantic tone of the elf's voice. Elves had the best vision of all the races, and to have that taken away had shaken the small elf. Already weakened by the blow to his head and the apparent drugging it was beginning to become more than he could take, and he was rapidly progressing to a state of breakdown.

"Randir, come here," she said worriedly, pulling the trembling elf against her. A new voice spoke from outside the cell.

"So the effects have stared, have they?" the speaker was a burly man with dark eyes.

"What effects," she hissed dangerously, her mind registering he spoke Sindarin.

"Oh, first drowsiness, then temporary blindness, a long stage of paranoia. He'll see demons in every corner he will." She glared at him with as much courage as a 15 year old could muster.

"Be gone, go back to your despicable master!" she hissed.

"Oh, almost forgot why I was here I did, the master wanted the new pris'nors brought in, bring 'em over boys!" he called. Three elves walked in, one held Legolas' arms, but it was hardly necessary, the other two help blades to Aragorn's throat, the elf would never run if his friend was in danger. Bridget moved away from Randir, placing a gentle hand on the elf's shoulder to let him know she would be back. She moved quickly to the bars of the cell, watching the elves load Aragorn and Legolas into a cell and slam the door shut. Bridget gasped when she noticed something.

Aragorn wasn't breathing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If anyone knows how to insert those dividey lines let me know. Anyways, chapter was long in coming and short in whole. My apologies!**


	10. The Letter

"Estel!" she whispered horrified. Her hands shaking she reached out and touched the human warily. He shifted slightly under her touch and took a gasping breath. Bridget sighed in relief and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank the Valar…"

-oOo-

Elladan and Elrohir weeded through the basket, random things that had belonged to their mother were spread throughout. And the twins smiled as they removed a necklace. It made them smile to see it. Elladan tucked it in his pocket so he would be able to find it later.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, Nengel?"

"A letter from Mirkwood, Lord Elladan."

"Thank you Nengel," he replied, taking it from her and sitting back down next Elrohir.

_Twins_

_Mirkwood_

_Hello, my dear, dear twins,_

_You do not know who I am, I expect. But I however know you. My name is Linnor, I am an old…friend of your mothers. And I have a proposition for you. You failed to save your mother, my dear Lordlings, so can you save this…girl? You do not have to save her, twould be interesting to see the endurance of a mortal. But I don't have one to waste…well, your brother shall do. My dear twins, the past is to be redone, what now shall you do? Can you save those you love, I think you can't, they will die. Just like your mother, you didn't deserve her! She loved your weak father! But he didn't deserve her. She was too good for you! Too good! You are…never mind. They are at my mercy. Look out the window. A red sun rises, whose blood has been spilt this day?_

_Linnor, rightful Prince of Mirkwood. _

Elladan stared frozen at the letter.

"Mother…." He murmured.

"Bridget…" Elrohir finished.

"Estel," they both whispered in fear. Hands shaking Elladan pulled Elrohir against him. He needed to know that his twin was safe, because his little brother and Bridget clearly weren't.

"Elladan, I am all right, please, we need to find them, we can't abandon them, not like…not like…naneth…" Elrohir said, bordering on hysteria.

"Elrohir, we didn't abandon Naneth, it wasn't our fault, do you here me? Please…hear me…"

"I-If we lose Estel…I won't be able to stop again…I shall kill them…kill them all…" Elrohir's voice was panicked and he hid his face in his brother's tunic with a sigh.

"We will not lose them, I promise Elrohir, I promise."

-oOo-

Bridget's head spun and her vision swam dangerously. She seemed to have no control over her body and her emotions and her hands shook.

"Est-Estel…" she begged helplessly. Through blurry images and smudged colors she could see the dark haired human against the wall. His eyes closed in pain, or to hide it.

"Strider! Strider! Linnor you aren't even brave enough to take on an elf! You rely on weak humans; you are weak Linnor, weak!" Legolas tried valiantly to distract the violent elf from his best friend and Bridget, but he had been trying for nearly an hour, and it wasn't working. Randir sat on the ground next to Bridget, a slightly nervous expression on his face as the weakened girl sagged against him.

"Oh my Prince, why are you trying so hard? Linnor shall get what he wants and I…well, I shall get that which was pledged to me."

_Flashback_

"_I am sorry Thiad, truly sorry for the loss."_

"_I am sure you are, my queen, but there is naught you could do to bring her back!" Thiad snapped, his eyes clouding over in grief._

"_Oh Thiad, my friend, you have been as a brother to me. You came with me from Lorien, surely there is something I could do, Thiad…"_

"_Stop trying, please, Norvíriel, I can not take false promises…"_

"_Thiad, one day, one of my children shall marry one of yours. It is a small consolation, but this I promise, this I promise."_

"_Thank you…thank you Norvíriel."_

"_I have not heard you speak my name since we left Lorien, thank you, hannon le, gwador nin, hannon le…"_

"You are a disgrace to your sire, he was good!" Legolas breathed. Remembering the light that was his mother as she sailed away, her heart broken by the loss of Thiad's wife…

"But _your_ mother promised."

"You deserve nothing my mother promised you!" the elf prince snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Legolas, hold your tongue!" Aragorn snapped as the whip struck his back. "I don't need you getting hurt as well!" Legolas met the human's grey eyes and whispered.

"I won't let you be hurt, goheno nîn Aragorn…goheno nîn…" he smiled at the human and smiled and Bridget.

"Legolas…" she said softly.

"You are a coward, Linnor, and you always have been. That is why Celebrían never loved you; you weren't as strong as Elrond. Oh yes, you know it to be true, you were a coward. You say Elrond didn't try to save Celebrían, but neither did you."

"Silence!" Linnor cried in hate. Glaring daggers at the Prince. "I will not listen to you! The strongbow dies anyways; he can do his part while weak!" He pulled something out of his pocket and watched Bridget's eyes widen.

"Ah yes. So you know what this is. I figured it out too, but I do not think I shall tell you how…yes. Silicon, it is called. You shouldn't ingest it. Do you know why?"

"Linnor, do not give that to him…please…don't…" she realized she was begging but she did not particularly care.

"Poor Palanél…" he whispered. He shoved Miniel to the side and grabbed Legolas' mouth, forcing it open. Legolas tried to move away but Linnor shoved the contents in the packet down his throat. The elf Prince gagged and shuddered. Bridget hated her inability to move. The drug was too good, Bridget couldn't move, she could barely think. Linnor turned away disgusted after he had finished.

"Linnor…how could you…" was all she could say. He glanced at her, then smiled mercilessly.

"Bring the human, return the elf to his cell. I am bored with him," Linnor ordered sharply. One of them men yanked Bridget away from Randir and she cried out, struggling to get away, she reached out to grab Legolas' hand but their fingers only brushed. And Bridget was forced, kicking and screaming as much as the drug would allow, from the room.

-oOo-

Elladan looked worriedly at his brother as they cantered through the trees. They had reached a silent agreement to risk traveling through the wastelands. But it would not due to get there tired; they would be unable to fight orcs. Elladan stopped and called out for Elrohir to follow his lead.

"We must camp, we are tired, brother," he said as he patted his horse's neck in silent thanks.

"No, not while Estel-"

"Elrohir no, we are tired, we can not keep going. The wastelands may be faster, but they are more dangerous. Listen to me for once, come," he began making a fire; he knew Elrohir would not keep going. And sure enough once a fire was started Elrohir and curled up at his side, his head resting on the older twin's shoulder."

"We can't lose him Elladan, we can't…"

"We won't, El, I promise you, we will not lose our brother or Legolas or Bridget," Elladan responded gently. Elrohir nodded against his shoulder.

"I hope so, I really do." Elladan smiled and sighed, resting his head against his brother's hair. It was comforting to have his twin there, it was always better to have his twin there. They could do anything together it made him feel…safer. With a sigh he watched his brother curl closer against him.

"Go to sleep, Elrohir, I will take first watch," Elladan said softly. Elrohir nodded in reply and his eyes glazed over in sleep. He was exhausted. Elladan didn't feel bad about not waking him, he would stay up all night if it meant his brother got rest.

"Estel, wherever you are, whatever is happening, hold on. We are coming for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chapter. I plan on getting one more in before I go to Arizona next week. No promises however, my cat is missing, so I shall be doing a lot of searching.**


	11. Curses!

The next morning Elrohir broke camp as soon as he woke up. He spent the majority of this time glaring at his brother and muttering some rather imaginative curses in Elladan's general direction.

"Elrohir, I will not apologize so if you would please stop cursing in…are you speaking Rohirric! When did you learn that?"

"Arwen taught me," was the simple answer. Elladan immediately decided he did not want to know how his 'innocent little sister' had learned Rohirric curses. No, he definitely didn't want to know.

"Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"Arwen is planning on drugging you at the banquet next weekend."

"Oh…"

"Just thought to warn you…."

-oOo-

"Those little…oh Valar they will pay. Legolas, Legolas, look at me, look at me. That's it. That's a good elf. Keep looking at me. That's it." Bridget was working her hardest to keep Legolas from passing out, but it was getting harder and harder to keep him around. Her heart was thudding in her chest. _I know Silicon is bad. But must it be _that_ bad? I don't even know how to treat it…water. Something about absorbing moisture, oh, why didn't I pay attention in science class?_ A simpering laugh interrupted her thoughts.

_Simpering…that's a nice word._

_Rather fun to say if you ask me._

_Oy, I'm going mental. _

"Still trying Palanél?"

"Of course. We can't _all_ be useless now can we?" the remark was less insulting then she would have liked, but it wasn't too much of a problem. Miniel took offense to most things.

"My cousin hates you," Miniel said casually, glancing at her fingers in a way that made Bridget think that she was actually from modern times.

"Cousin?"

"My dear, dear Palanél, Linnor, he is my cousin. Ah, you didn't know."

"Then…then…Randir…"

"Ran, oh, yes, he is my cousin as well." She tossed dark hair over her shoulder. "You see, my mother was Linnor's aunt. I must say that she was a bit of a disgrace to the family, Randir took after her. Which is why he is asleep in that cell and not out there."

"I hope the Valar have mercy on you Miniel, for no one else is going to, at least not willingly."

"I am bored, Linnor! Set up a new guard, this girl is annoying me," the whiney tones in her voice made Bridget contemplate cutting her ears off. The only thing that stopped her was a groan from the elf that lay at her feet.

"Legolas?" she whispered. "Stay with us, that's it. Right there, stay with us, that's it. Come on, open your eyes…" With a groan the elf prince forced his eyes open.

"This is not funny. Why isn't Estel here…" there was slight desperation in the other's voice.

"Estel is with Linnor, I am sure everything is okay…"

"Wrong assumption, but then, that is what humans do is it not?" Linnor asked as he stepped into the room. Bridget shook her head slowly, disbelief written in her green eyes. She saw Aragorn being led in by two guards his eyes were a proud shade of grey and his hands were clenched. A guard stepped into the cell and Bridget stepped automatically closer to the elves on the floor. Said guard sneered at her before shoving Aragorn into the cell. He had begun to shut the door when Linnor stopped him.

"Bring me the girl," he said with amusement. Bridget squirmed and tried to get away but she was dragged to Linnor's feet. He sneered down at her and raised his hand, slapping her so hard that a deep gash appeared above her left eye where his ring had connected with her face. Her eyes met his half defiantly, she was terrified, but she _really_ didn't want him to know that. The blood from the cut dripped down into her eyes.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

She was beginning to understand a new meaning to the phrase "seeing red" she wanted to stick her hand up and wipe her eye. Valar, this was going to drive her mad.

Drip…

"So, my dear, dear Palanél…"  
Drip…

She cursed at him in English. He raised an eyebrow and ran his finger along the cut. With a twisted smile he dragged the hand down her face leaving a red trail. She shuddered and glared. His grin widened even more. He snapped his fingers and moved away; two elves grabbed Bridget down the hall. The echo's of Bridget's voice cursing them in every language she knew could be heard long after her departure.

-oOo-

There was a new sense of urgency as Elladan and Elrohir ran around the bend at full speed. _Horses,_ Elrohir was thinking, _good for nothing beasts that would not help us. Who knew that a tree was so very terrifying? I mean, you are ELVEN horses for Varda's sake. WHY did you HAVE to run away? This makes life harder…so much harder…_

"Elrohir?"

"Yes Elladan?"

"Stop cursing the horses."

"Fine," Elrohir replied shortly. He was worried and he was scared, and that is what one calls a bad combination. Because very soon he would be angry. And then _someone_ was going to have a lot of explaining to do. With a glare at no one in particular he picked up the pace, they were approximately two hours from Mirkwood, and he was itching to disembowel Linnor and then suffocate him with his own vital organs. With that pleasant image in his mind he broke into a brisk jog. Elladan raised a skeptical eyebrow but followed quickly, not one to dispute with his twin when he had _the look_. The look that clearly said whoever had laid his hands on his little brother was going to die a slow and painful death. Elladan sighed, less for him to deal with he supposed. Hurrying to catch up with his brother he mused over the fact that Aragorn and Legolas always got in trouble. In fact, as he thought he realized it had been a _very_ stupid thing to let Bridget go with them. He didn't blame them, it would be hard to, but those two attracted trouble like honey attracted flies. Just as he was musing over a few different escapades of Legolas' and Aragorn's his thoughts found a particular favorite. He would _never_ understand Randir's fascination with Wargs, not ever. It really had been interesting the time he had brought a pet one to Imladris, Estel had been taking it on a walk when he met its mother. It was rather odd really, it just happened to be Estel. Had it been _anyone_ else they would have been dead. His brother had actually come rather close to it…

"Elladan?"

"Yes, Elrohir?" he asked in reply, turning a curious gaze on his brother.

"We have arrived, only I do not know how we are to get in, the gates are sealed and there are many guards."

"We are the sons of Elrond. Someone will let us in…"

"But Thranduil…"

"Sons of Elrond, welcome, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" it was Thranduil speaking. He looked…healthy and happy. A beautiful elleth stood next to him, her eyes traveling over them appraisingly. Elladan shuddered, he didn't trust her. Clear eyes met the blue ones of the king, her own eyes darted among the company. She lay a hand on the king's arm.

"My Lord, I believe your guests would like to come in," her voice was soft spoken, and sounded to Elladan as if she was reciting them a fact that unnerved him.

"Why thank you, my Lady," he began.

"Miniel," she supplied smoothly. "My name is Miniel."

-oOo-

Pain. It was her existence, she didn't understand why, not a hand had been laid on her that she could remember, wait, yes she could. So much pain, striking her. A voice whimpered in the distance, it seemed so familiar. Was that her own voice? It was. It was. She felt an intense anger course through her thin frame, anger at the pain, the helplessness. She wondered vaguely where her friends were, were they all right? Alive at the very least?

"Rohech…" was the first word to come to mind she spat it vehemently. Anger that she had never before known coursed through her being. "I HATE YOU! BADO! ECHELTH VELETH ORCH!" her voice rose higher, sending each straight to the depths of Angband. "Morgoth call his darkness upon you," she settled for, as she soon realized that screaming hurt. Hurt a lot. She grimaced as she tried to move a bit, with a start she realized that she was chained to a wall, a cave rather. She started cursing again.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

She cried out in frustration. This was going to drive her insane. _Simpering…simmmmpppeerrriiinnggg_ her mind whispered.

"SHUT UP!"

-oOo-

Elladan and Elrohir followed the elleth after Thranduil had left, she was dressed in the finest silks he had ever seen and a silver ring glittered about her neck.

"Betrothed my lady?" She touched the ring self confidently.

"Why yes, yes I am," she replied smoothly, her eyes glowing. Elrohir smiled, that kind of love was important."

"Please, Lady, we look for our brother, he is very young," it was true, if not the whole truth. Elrohir and Elladan needed to get to their brother, he could be dieing. But they were wrong; it wasn't Aragorn who was dieing. It was Legolas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I got it up! Only a few hours before I go to AZ, but I got it up. I can only assume there are numerous mistakes, but I have a plane to catch. My cat came back, so I am in a good mood.**

**Note 1: The thing about the vital organs was an original idea of what I wanted to do to my lab partner when he left class just after he had done a rather messy lab, one I had to clean up mind you.**

**Note 2: I am currently studying the periodic table. Silicon is an element and one of it's properties is to absorb moisture. I have no idea exactly how it does this, it is very vague from the research I have done. I have taken the (non-scientific) liberty of assuming it will only dehydrate you. Legolas will NOT be having his blood absorbed, thank you very much.**

Linnor smiled grimly. Oh yes, the fun was only beginning…


	12. Let the Games Begin

**Well, seeing as I am in a good mood, and my father bought me Pizza rolls I figure I should update:o) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bridget shuddered, trying to ignore the incredible pain that was coursing through her body; the dripping of blood had stopped a long time ago, or rather what she assumed to be a long time ago. It appeared that she would be unable to see much, having only recently realized she was blindfolded. She was far past the point of being scared.

She was livid.

She had stopped worrying about her future and began focusing on the fact that she was incredibly stupid to let herself get caught. Estel and Legolas wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for her; it was _her fault_ the twins could be coming. The whole bloody mess had come about thanks to her and she wasn't overly happy about it. She was also in the process of hating herself. _They are going to bloody die and it's your fault, way to go kill your friends Bridget!_ She was also somewhat dazed, musing contentedly that when people were annoyed they tended to think about themselves in third person. It was, she decided, obnoxious. The whole deal. She was in Middle-earth, she was chained to a wall and every girl's favorite heart-throb was coming close to dieing of poison. If she were asked to sum it all up in a sentence she would have said this.

"Bloody fantastic, the lot of it." She heaved a rather large sigh and attempted to run a hand through her hair, that is, before she realized she was still chained to the wall. Her glare darkened behind the blindfold and she gave a shout of frustration.

"ARRGGHHH!" she screamed, realizing with horror the gash above her eye had started to bleed.

Again.

She gave a shriek of impossible annoyance, thoroughly angry now. She screamed again.

'_Stop that racket this instant! You sound like a dead cat.'_

_Dead cats are dead…duh. They don't scream._

'_Well, now you sound like an infant!' Celebrían retorted. _

_And you don't?_

'_I am an ancient elf in Valinor of course…oh…I do…' the she-elf trailed off._

_I am scared, nana-gwest, why am I here?_

'_Child, I do not pretend to know the minds of the Valar, but I know this, you are important, somehow you must teach one of my children something, that includes Estel and Legolas. Somehow, you will teach them a lesson, one they will need in the future.'_

_Why me? Why must it be me?_

'_You were chosen, child, be brave…'_

_I can not!_

'_You can, distant star, you can…'_

_Celebrían! Celebrían! Please don't go!_ She received no answer. The last person on the planet she had trusted was gone. She gave a heaving sob and collapsed fully against her bonds.

-oOo-

Elladan watched the elleth with something akin to disgust. If she was indeed betrothed as she had said then she should not be so blatantly flirting with his twin. Miniel, the name sounded familiar to him, had Legolas said it…or had it been his father…? She was tossing her dark mane over her head as though it was part of her everyday routine, and she leaned over and whispered something to Elrohir, explaining something to him about Mirkwood that he had known for thousands of year.

Miniel.

Miniel, daughter of Thiad, promised to Legolas a thousand years ago by the queen of Mirkwood.

Promised to Legolas.

She had retreated to Lothlórien, had fallen in love, and had given up the vow. Released Legolas of his mother's promise. Why then, was she here, with a ring around her neck and a smile on her face.

"Who is your betrothed?" he questioned skeptically. The girl turned around and smiled, her cheeks flushing modestly.

"Prince Legolas," she replied sweetly. Elladan wasn't fooled, she was dangerous, an evil was about her, she shouldn't have been as she was. She had no light of the Valar, only darkness.

"How long have you been betrothed to the prince?"

"Nearly 1000 years," she replied innocently.

"That is long for a betrothal; you were both old for it then, were you not?"

"We had some delays," her eyes flashed, warning Elladan to go no further in his questioning. "But I must say, not even the Prince is as…handsome as your brother Elrohir."

"Who, me?" said twin flushed and smiled.

"Yes, you," she replied charmingly. Elrohir smiled, seeming to forget she had just announced her betrothal. The two walked around a corner and Elladan made to follow, but he was stopped. Two elves grabbed him tightly.

"Fight and I will give the order for your twin to die. Understood?" a third elf asked, walking around a corner. Elladan froze mid twist, slowly facing the elf. His breathing quieted and slowed down. The elf ran a hand through his hair with a friendly sigh a slight grin greeting his face. "Excellent job, divide and conquer they say. How does it feel to know it is your fault Elladan, both of your brothers are under my control. With a rise of my hand I could end their lives. And you can not do anything about it, can you?" he waited. "Answer me when I speak to you. Little Estel will suffer if you don't."

"No, I can not, I can not…not…help them," Elladan forced out through clenched teeth. Linnor smiled.

"There's a good boy."

-oOo-

Elrohir followed Miniel without question. She placed her hand on his arm, leading him away from Elladan. (Not that Elrohir really cared at that moment, the way he had questioned the poor girl was inexcusable!)

"Elrohir, can I tell you something?" she gave him a wide-eyed look full of innocence.

"Of course, Miniel," he replied instantly.

"I don't love Legolas, but I do love someone else…" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. A cry echoed through the walls. Elrohir started in surprise.

"Bridget!" he whispered, pulling away. Miniel swore in dwarfish, how _dare_ that pathetic girl ruin her!

"Miniel, bring him below. It appears it is time to start the games," Linnor commanded. Miniel nodded and grabbed Elrohir's arms, taking the opportunity that presented itself when he stared horror struck at his brother. Elladan had bruises blossoming on his cheeks, a small line of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Elrohir closed his eyes and opened them again, but the result was still the same.

"_Goheno nin, muindor nin…_" he whispered. Elladan looked up at him, and for an instant Elrohir was afraid he would tell him that he would never forgive him.

"_U-moe edared, _Elrohir," Elladan replied softly with a smile. Miniel chuckled.

"How cute, get next your brother, _now._" She shoved Elrohir forward and he tripped over an unexpected bucket, Elladan jerked forward and caught him before he could go head first into the stone wall. Elrohir stayed against his brother for a moment, it was a bit like an armless hug.

"Elladan?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"When did you learn to catch someone with no hands?" Elrohir asked. Elladan shrugged and nearly dropped him; Miniel grabbed him and yanked him up.

"Time for exhibit A, untie them Miniel, they won't go anywhere…or we will kill their precious humans." The elleth nodded and slit their bonds glaring the whole time. Elladan rubbed his wrists trying to bring feeling back into them. Elrohir reached forward and rubbed his brother's fingers, it was the least he could do after abandoning him. They walked quietly through the cave like halls.

"Elladan, why didn't you cry out, I would have come and then they wouldn't have…"

"He said he would kill you. It was my fault; I knew that elleth was trouble, I knew something bad was happening, it is my fault Estel and Legolas are Eru knows where, and that Bridget is screaming. She is 16, Elrohir; no 16 year old should go through what we put her through."

"It is not your fault, and you know that." Elladan hung his head and refused to meet Elrohir's eyes.

"I am weak, Elrohir. I couldn't protect him, and I fell for their trap, I cannot protect you…I cannot even protect myself." Elrohir glared at Linnor before tipping Elladan's chin up so he could see his face.

"I don't think you are weak, and you are _always_ there for me." Elladan pulled his brother into an embrace, ignoring the fact that Linnor was tapping his foot irritably.

"Elrohir, if you get the chance, run, take Estel and run…don't come back."

"Elladan I-'' he broke off mid sentence, horror twisting his fair features.

"Valar…no…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before you all kill me, I meant to post yesterday. Fanfic died on me. –glares at you ARE going to be nice…right? –Hopeful-**

**So, someone REALLY needs to tell me how to do those grey line thingies. So, my updates have been slow as of late. And I know at least 22 people read the last chapter, and I may be paranoid but I want too say this: If the majority of the people reading this story are from God-awful fan fiction, just go away. I really don't care if you make fun of my story, but if you don't tell me ways to improve it first, then buzz off. Because if you aren't going to tell me how to make it more to your liking then don't bother to continue reading for laughs. The rest of you, review! I do write a lot faster when I get reviews.**


	13. A Random Train of Thoughts

"Valar no…"

Chained to the wall of a cave was Bridget. Bridget, a baby in his eyes, was _chained to a wall._ He spun around and fixed his eyes on Linnor. The elf was smiling.

"Now, now, Elrondion, when your lovely mother was with those orcs you didn't glare at me! I am not here. Act it out, go on. I am not here; the orcs are…it's that day again, many years ago. That is your mother chained to the wall, go to her, she needs you."

"E-Elrohir," the girl on the wall gasped, shifting slightly, her eyes opened and she forced a smile. "S-such interesting times we meet at, Elrondiyn," she whispered. She closed her eyes again and leaned against the wall, relaxing against her bonds. Elrohir's fists clenched in fury, and he moved to her side, flicking out a small dagger that he only just remembered he had. Cursing himself he cut her bonds and she stumbled forward into Elladan's arms.

"Ouch," she muttered in her tongue. Elrohir smiled softly, understanding the basic meaning of the world.

Bridget could hear or rather feel someone breathing close by. _Probably the person that's holding you,_ she mused. _Ah yes, that would be…Elrohir that's holding you? No, no, Bridget, that's Elladan right there…did I mix them up? Oy, I must be going crazy._

"That's usually a product of being chained to a wall," someone murmured, causing her to blush crimson, had she been talking aloud?

"The least my thoughts could have done was talk in English," she muttered to no one in particular. It was cold, she decided, very cold. She didn't much like it, which wasn't at all surprising really. She couldn't remember a time she _had_ liked the cold…

"Bridgie, answer me, Palanél!"

"Stop screaming Elladan, I am right here. No need to have a panic attack."

"Well, I wonder why I might be, I think you are bloody, and I _might_ just have found you chained to a wall, now, why would I be panicking?"

"It doesn't suit you."

"Thank you, Bridget. You don't happen to know where our little brother and Legolas are, do you?"

"The cell."

"Actually, my dear twins and human, they are preparing for their roll. This one was less than satisfactory. But that will be all right, our next exhibit will be far more amusing."

---

Aragorn leaned back against the wall of his cell, his eyes were nearly closed, but he kept looking at Legolas, who basically lay in a corner of the cell, curled up in a ball.

"Legolas?"

"Quiet Estel, I have a headache."

"That is all fine and well, but you have to stay awake!"

"You should leave here, it isn't safe." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Really, I didn't notice, when did you come to the conclusion oh great and mighty heir of Mirkwood?" he snapped. When Legolas put his head down he felt instantly guilty. "Legolas I didn't…"

"Get out of here Estel, get _out_!" he cried. Aragorn watched in growing confusion as the prince neared a panic, staring at him out of wide (if slightly dilated) blue eyes.

"Legolas," Aragorn said softly, scotching over so that he was in front of his friend. "Legolas, look at me, look right in my eyes."

"Estel…"

"Look at me Legolas! Now, tell me you honestly think I would consider leaving you. Tell me that, and then tell you that you would do it if I asked _you_ to leave _me._"

"I would say no."

"Then tell me, how do you have the right, where do you even get the right, to ask me to leave you here alone, to the mercy of a mad elf who would gladly see you die."

Aragorn said this all without flinching (Legolas was doing enough of that for the both of them,) he pulled the elf into his arms and whispered soothingly, wondering exactly what had happened to Randir, and where Bridget was. And if anyone would come to find them. If his father was worried. If there was anyone in the whole of Arda who really cared that they were probably about to die. That an immortal life was going to be extinguished because of a stupid fetish, a stupid jealousy, a stupid plan by a twisted mind.

_It doesn't matter how many different ways I word it, it still sounds horrible_, he thought to himself forlornly. It really did…hurt. He couldn't find a better word for it, but it was painful to know that Legolas would die because of him.

He was always blaming himself.

In fact, there was no possible way to link the blame to Aragorn.

But somehow he did it. His brother's had long ago decided it was a stubborn trait, and just to let it lie, and beat it into him when appropriate.

Which made them hypocrites.

But this line of thought was just proving that he was crazy. So he decided to stop thinking about it. With a groan he let his head rest on top of Legolas'. He could here the soft wind somewhere far away, or maybe that was his breathing, he couldn't quite be sure.

No.

That was most definitely wind.

Or not. He decided when Legolas breathed out; creating the sound that Aragorn had previously assumed to be the 'wind.'

With a rather large sigh he let his head fall back, smacking it rather painfully against the wall. He swore in dwarfish and the elf in his arms cracked a grin.

"Smelly Human, stop making so much noise, I am trying to get sleep, it's rather hard to do however!"

"That is what we don't want you to do."

"We?"

"Me."

"Oh, well…I wan't to sleep."

"That is just to bad then and-'' he was cut off as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm late, I'm late! For a very important date! I blame the fact that it is chapter 13. An unlucky chapter. But I'm not overly superstitious so…**

**Anyways, thank Authoressinhiding for this chapter. She got at me for it.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. The Valinor Sequence

**I'm back, Chapter is courtesy of a miss AiH. I would also like to warn people, (this does not apply to AiH) that there is a rant at the end I would like you to read. Thank you.**

**Oh, and don't kill me, I am taking SO many liberties with Valinor. This chapter is entirely AU. And could be considered quite far from canon.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Linnor led them through the winding hall they had been following for the past ten minutes. He was followed by Elladan, then Elrohir who was carrying Bridget, and finally by Miniel and a troop of men with dark looks on their faces.

"Ouch, bloody elf. Stupid Linnor…" this depressing monologue that Bridget was muttering in elvish was strangely comforting to the younger twin who was carrying her, it might have been because she was alive. It was most likely because he could conclude it included several inventive ways to kill Linnor.

That was a thought he liked.

A lot.

Elladan was trembling with barely concealed anger by the time they got to what Linnor called "exhibit B" Elladan had decided he didn't like the sound of that.

Not one bit.

There was a good reason to feel that way. As they entered a small clearing, or rather entered the border of a clearing, he was able to see his little brother, firmly secured to a pole in the center of the clearing. Several men stood around him, grunting like orcs.

"Bring in Beleg!"

For a second Elladan was confused, but as he observed the scene Linnor's intention dawned upon him with harsh reality.

"Oh Valar no!" he hissed. "You can't mean to kill the prince! You can't mean to make my _brother_ do it!"

"Oh but I do, and believe me, Elrondion, I shall enjoy every bit of it."

"Randir, where-where Randir?" that was Bridget speaking.

"I sent him to the healers, told them he hit his head during a hunt, he will be too paranoid to do anything," Linnor replied smoothly.

He turned away too soon to see Bridget crack a smile.

The girl was watching it all with a detached interest, out of the corner of her eye she could see Aragorn tied to a pole.

_It's better than a…a…cell, _she decided.

'_Bridget child, listen carefully,' it was Celebrían _

_Nana-gwest?_

'_Yes, listen to me, focus on me, and come into the darkness for a moment.'_

_I can't, I shall scare Elladan!_

'_No, you won't, please do not worry. Come into the darkness…' _

_Startled but willing Bridget allowed herself to go into the waiting darkness. Except when she got there, it wasn't dark. Pale light was filtered through a high window in a stone hall, and she could hear the sound of the purest singing._

"_Nana-gwest, where am I?"_

"_You are in Valinor, in the halls of Elbereth, walk with me, won't you, Bridget?" a tall saintly woman asked. For the first time Bridget was able to grasp Celebrían's beauty. The elf stood tall, and a dress of pale green silk draped elegantly over her thin frame. Her silver hair sparkled with the very light of the stars._

"_Valinor? Didn't Nengel mention that?"_

"_Yes, she did, but child come, there is much for you to see, and we have only a short time to do it."_

"_I am to dirty for these fine halls…I am…"_

"_Look at yourself, you are not dirty here, you will not be dirty."_

_Bridget looked down and was surprised to find a gown of pale yellow on her, it moved with the redness of her hair and sparkled in the light of her eyes. Bridget liked feeling pretty, if everyone in Valinor was pretty, she would prefer to stay here._

_Celebrían led her down the smooth marble hallway, her feet, soft though they were echoed in Bridget's ears. She turned left, and the stone walls faded away, and the stone floor became grass beneath her feet. She stared in wonder at its beauty._

"_What must I see?"_

"_There are a few here who would speak with you, but come, we must hurry, this way!" Celebrían responded. _

_They moved quickly into a forest, and Bridget was agape at what she saw when she arrived. In between a few small trees stood two women. One had dark, curly tresses, and something about her grey eyes looked familiar._

_The other was stately and tall, clearly elven, with crisp blue eyes. Her dress was white and neat, she remained Bridget of a nurse-maid. _

"_Please, meet my dearest friends, Gilraen and Candí. Gilraen is…Estel's mother, and Candí is Legolas'." _

"_Um…mae govannen, hiril mîn," Bridget whispered with a curtsey. And elven Queen, a Mortal wife of the heir of Isildur (mother of the current one) and the lady of Imladris. This was too much. Gilraen smiled gently, softly even, and Bridget was put immediately at ease. Legolas' mother remained standing, however, a skeptical smile on her face._

"_Little mortal, you are of great descent, do you know this?"_

"_I'm from a rather boring family actually, from a small island whose name we cannot remember."_

"_That was no small island, tithen adan, you know this. The reason Celebrían can watch you is because you are a descendant of Erendis, a Numenorean Queen."_

"_No, no, I am not, you are mistaken!"_

"_No, I am not. I know my history, tithen adan!" Candí said. For a moment Bridget wondered if the term was meant harshly, but she soon realized it was naught but a term of endearment in the eyes of the collected elven woman. Gilraen rose from her seat on a mossy stump, but her pale pink dress was unaffected._

"_Let me walk with you, tithen pen, I shall show you the world, your world."_

"_I thought that only immortals reside in Valinor, how came you to be here?"_

"_When I was born the gods made a new star in the heavens, when that happens the person is accepted into Valinor, Arathorn is here as well. But there is much else to tell you. What know you of history?"_

"_Only what Erestor has told me in my lessons, those were discontinued a little over two weeks ago."_

"_What did he tell you of Erendis?"_

"_Only that she was very greedy, and wished herself to be the only love of King Aldarion. She was the mother of a daughter who became the first ruling Queen."_

"_She was more than that, she was a devoted wife and very much in love with the crown Prince at first. But the lady sea held his heart above all others. He was a favorite of Ulmo. The god's took pity on her, and granted her long life, but it was more a curse then a blessing, and they realized their error too late. She became embittered, and the youthful energy and love for life she one has dissipated in the air around her. All she had were broken dreams."_

"_Oh, that is sad," Bridget murmured._

"_However, she was a strong woman, and you must call upon her strength today, trials await you, Bridget of the distant star. Many trials indeed, but you shall handle them well."_

"_Thank you, hiril nin."_

"_Celebrían was granted the honor of your godmother, but know this. Candí has always been the one who loved you most. Even more than Celebrían, her plea to be your guardian was revoked because of her cold nature. And mine was revoked because of my overly warm one. Candí and I compliment each other, but Celebrían is whole. Never forget that you too are whole, tithen pen. You are a being greater than any that walk in your time."_

"_It is time to return to Arda now," Bridget said softly._

"_Yes, it is. This will not be the last we meet, Bridget Palanél."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Scratch the rant. I'm in a good mood. :D Well, review with ye!**

_Tithen adan- little mortal_

_Tithen pen- little one_

_Mae govannen- well met_

_And on a quick note. Min is the the plural form of nin. :D _


	15. Healing

**Yes, I know my updates are…not frequent. But I usually update when AiH demands it. Lol. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bridget woke up to see the face of Elladan peering at her.

"Um…Elladan, what exactly are you doing?"

"Making sure you are still alive, you just went completely limp," he replied.

"Oh. Well, I assure you, I am quite alive."

"That is good," he said.

"Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"You have your mother's smile, use it more often," she said with a slight chuckle. Elladan frowned down at her, looking confused.

"Pal-"

"I will explain later, Elladan. When this is all over, put me down, I'll be fine. I think I can stand. You need to save Legolas and Estel," she hissed. She struggled to get out of his arms, and slowly he began to set her down. She nodded her satisfaction and stood shakily on her legs.

And she didn't faint.

Bridget thought this was quite an improvement, not fainting all the time. She was inclined to believe Elladan agreed with her. With a soft sigh she ran a hand painfully through her hair. _If its painful the custom usually involves not doing it, _she thought wryly. _Pay attention! He is going to kill Legolas…no. No he won't. Randir will come through, I know he will. I trust that elf, _she decided. Her eyes fixed in the center of the clearing. She watched, heart in her throat as Legolas walked slowly towards Aragorn. Tears bloomed in her eyes as she saw Legolas kneel behind Aragorn for a second and rest his forehead against the back of the ranger's.

A slight movement in the trees caught her eyes and she looked at Elladan.

"Give me one of the dagger's in your sleeve!" she hissed quickly, her eyes not leaving the center of the clearing.

"Why?"

"Elladan! Just _do it!_" she snapped quietly, her eyes shifting to Linnor. The tall, dark haired elf stood with a smirk on his face. His shoulders were proudly squared, as though he were accomplishing some amazing feat.

"I hate you, you know that, don't you?" Bridget said loudly. She needed to distract them. Anything. Elladan's dagger was clenched tightly in her hand, hidden by a bloody sleeve. Her eyes were dark and she swayed slightly.

"Silence girl!" the elf snapped.

"No! You are horrid! You plot against those who would have helped you had you only asked! Yet you let your thirst for revenge consume you, and now look. You will die for this, Linnor. Mark my words!" she was screaming now, her carriage proud.

"You. Are. A. Mortal. Nothing. More. Than. That," Linnor replied slowly, his eyes alight in anger.

"Now!" she cried. She spun around and saw Randir and two other elves drop from the trees. She knew more were coming.

Her eyes moved to Legolas and Estel, the elf was looking bewildered, and Bridget saw that he was bleeding from a wound in his stomach. _No, no, oh Valar, no!_ she thought restlessly. She began weaving through the growing crowd; it was Linnor's burly men who were fighting the elves. Linnor and Miniel were nowhere to be seen.

She began running, trying to force her way through the mass of bodies. She reached Legolas' side, her eyes wide as the elf collapsed. Aragorn looked horrified; blood covered his shaking hands…Legolas' blood.

"Estel, listen to me!" she said harshly. "I am going to slit your bonds, and you are going to take Legolas and hide, do you hear me!"

"Yes…sure…all right," the ranger said slowly. She nodded and smiled, carefully cutting his bonds. She watched with satisfaction as the dazed ranger dragged his friend off into the nearby brush.

The signs of a battle were dying down. Many of the attacking men lay dead on the floor of the clearing that had been designated as Legolas' murder site. She rocked back on her heels, relaxing slightly. But she didn't see Linnor's face among the dead. Bridget tensed, her eyes resting on Elladan.

The older twin leaned forward, one hand on Elrohir's shoulder. Neither twin saw the elf creeping up behind them.

Bridget didn't think, she raised the dagger she had yet to use and threw it with all her might.

It landed in Linnor's throat.

Elladan spun around.

Elrohir toppled forward.

And Bridget screamed.

Very, very loudly.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she whispered, "I killed him. I killed him. Ohmygod! I killed an immortal, ohmygod!" she was sobbing and staring dumbfounded as Linnor stumbled to the ground, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Wench," he gurgled, blood dripping out of his mouth.

It was a sight that would haunt Bridget for years to come.

Elladan moved towards her, making soothing noises. He murmured quietly until Bridget stopped crying. He helped her up and smiled.

"If you hadn't done that, both me and Elrohir would be dead, thank you Bridget. Thank you for saving us," he spoke calmly. Bridget's red-rimmed eyes met his and she offered him a watery smile.

"I am sixteen Elladan, no sixteen year old is supposed to kill like that. I murdered someone, his blood is on _my_ hands!" at the thought of blood her face paled. "Legolas!" she cried, running…or rather stumbling in the direction the elf and ranger had gone. Elladan and Elrohir followed her without question, exchanging a confused glance. _What_ was wrong with Legolas this time?

As it turned out, a lot was wrong with the elven prince.

Aragorn was trying to stifle the blood flow through the wound in Legolas' stomach. His eyes were red and clean tracks showed on his face from when he had been crying.

Bridget blinked back her own tears and turned away, it hurt to much to watch this.

"We need to get him to Rivendell, it's the only way he'll live!" Elladan said.

"Rivendell! But we are in Mirkwood!"

"On the border of actually, if we cut through the Marsh-lands we'll be there in a week only!"

"Then we must ride swiftly, come!"

Within the hour Elladan, Elrohir, Bridget, Aragorn, and Randir (and of course Legolas) were galloping towards Imladris.

------

A week and three days later they all sat in Legolas' room. The elven prince was pale, but alive, and resting comfortably in his bed.

Bridget sat sprawled over an arm chair, her arms bandaged and one of her legs wrapped tightly up. There were numerous bandages on her face, and a few stitches to close the cut above her left eye. But it would still scar.

The rest of them were sprawled hap-hazardly around the room, they were all talking and laughing as they once had.

Before.

But it was hard to ignore how thin Legolas, Aragorn, and Bridget looked, the shadows under their eyes. Or the thick bandage covering Randir's wrist where he had broken it in the fight.

Or the haunted look in Bridget's eyes when she heard about Linnor.

They were healing, but it was a slow process.

**Okay! This chapter is done! I'm in a bit of a rush, but I must ask if you guys wanna see a sequel. You MUST review to have a say in this matter. If you don't want a sequel…or I don't get the reviews then I will post the epilogue soon. Thanks!**


	16. The Scars that Heal Us Epi

Bridget stood alone on the balcony. The situation reminded her eerily of her first day in Rivendell that had been so very long ago.

Some scars would never heal.

The one above her left eye was the most visible; the half-moon scar had obtained her the friendly nickname of 'Ithil' by a few elves, especially Nengel and Arwen.

"Ah, the breeze feels good, does it not, Bridgie?"

"It does indeed…" she responded quietly. The elven woman before her radiated power, it felt odd to make small talk with her. "Lady Galadriel?"

"Yes?"

"Your daughter, she was…very brave, wasn't she?"

"Yes, but you should know that by now," the elleth replied.

"Perhaps I did not wish to know it. Look here," on her hand there was a small scar, a thin line, no more than a centimeter in length. "This, I got this from the knife I killed Linnor with. I will carry it all my life, must I be reminded of the horrible things I have done?"

Galadriel reached out a hand and covered the scar, "No, _tithen adan_, no. Be reminded of the lives you saved that day, for you saved many more than anyone."

"I saved no one!"

"Then tell me Bridget, why was the 'potion' the man gave Randir actually water?"

Bridget smiled, "that I will never tell," she replied, her eyes scanning the world before her. "I won't be going back to reality, will I?"

"What is reality, child? It is no more than the life you live at the moment. Your home is here now, and no magic will bring it back, I think that you will find you like it here."

"Will I? Galadriel, will I?"

"That my dear, is a question for my daughter. Not for me."

Bridget nodded and smiled, maybe…just maybe some scars would heal.

-Epilogue-

Bridget Palanél of Imladris was wed to Arthdor of Gondor at age twenty-three; she wed him two days after the heir of Isildur wed the Evenstar. It is said that the King himself, gave her away. Her husband was a ranger, and his wife often traveled with him. When they were in Gondor though, he was an influential Lord, and they lived in a comfortable house in the sixth circle, she remained close to both king and queen.

Bridget had three children, the eldest whom she named Elros, she named him thus with the permission of Elrond of Imladris, who she remained in contact with until he sailed. Her next child was a girl; she named her Alatariel, after the Lady of Light. Her final child was a beautiful boy with dark hair and grey eyes; he was names Thorongil after her closest friend.

In the fifth year of Elessar's rule, Arthdor was killed in an orch raid. Heart-broken, but showing the true strength she had found after those two weeks in Mirkwood so long ago, Bridget gathered her children and returned to Imladris. She was accepted readily there by Elladan and Elrohir, who were eager to meet her children and help her raise them.

It took two long and hard years for Bridget to fight her grief and become who she used to be, during that time there were many illnesses and breakdowns. During that time she wrote a letter to the king, included in it was this:

"_I await your arrival to Evendim with much anticipation, Estel. As I am sure your brothers told you I am not…entirely well. Where it not for them and my children I fear I may have departed this world in search of my husband. I miss you my friend, as well as Arwen, come soon!"_

Bridget, Elladan, Elrohir, and her three children arrived at Evendim a few days before the King and Queen. Bridget was healthier than she had been the past two years, and appeared to have accepted her husband's death; it was a triumph they all celebrated.

Bridget's excitement at the arrival of Aragorn, Legolas, and Arwen was contagious. Elladan and Elrohir and she spent many hours just talking about the children he might have by now. They knew of one, a boy called Eldarion who was about the same age as Thorongil.

When the king arrived, mush to the distaste of his advisors, a twenty-five year old woman embraced him, and then two elves did. They were snappily told that they should not be within five feet of the king, peasants that they were. Aragorn turned around and said simply, "this is my family. You are dismissed. I refuse to be part of these formalities!"

Arwen took Bridget by the arm, and they were gone for hours, speaking mostly of things like children. But Arwen asked about Arthdor as well, and Bridget told her calmly that her husband was dead, and she accepted it. The queen smiled, her friend was back to normal.

---

Bridget Palanél returned to Gondor with the royal family. She was situated in the Citadel with her children, and named a Lady of Gondor. This title came with annoying formalities to the girl who had been raised in a twenty-first century home. It was deemed important that Bridget record her tales, where she had come from and why she had stayed where she was.

Over time the voice of Celebrian had faded from the mind of the now grown girl, she had long outgrown the need of a guardian to protect her from her nightmares. But sometimes, in the middle of the night Bridget missed the ever constant presence of Celebrian, it was on those nights that she found her way out onto the balcony. After that she almost always went to the stables, the horses were a presence that kept her sane.

Bridget Palanél departed from the world five days after Elessar did. She had lived a longer life than most humans of her time, her Numenorean heritage combining with the difference in time had allowed her the span of years she had received.

Her diary was found by her youngest and eldest son, Thorongil decided to read it, as neither of his siblings cared to. The very last entry in the book said this:

_Oh my diary,_

_Years have past since I made the first entry in you, since the day Erestor gave you to me, the once intended gift for Celebrian. My time on Arda is ending, sweet though it has been. I bid Elessar farewell but two days ago. I love my children dearly, but they have grown. There is nothing tying me to this world. I love Elladan and Elrohir as my brothers, and sometimes consider then thus, we do share a mother. If anyone is to find this, tell them my love for them exceeds that of any other kind. Legolas, I will forever remember you, I'll miss you, my friend. Arwen, oh, **tithen rîn **I will treasure you for eternity. You kept me sane. But why I write this here I do not know, or perhaps I do. I received a visit last night, from Celebrian. My fate is not to be that of most mortals, my goodbyes are not permanent. Goodbye my children. And goodbye my diary, you have known me longer than I have known myself._

_-Forever, Bridget Palanél of the two worlds._

Her son was shocked beyond belief, his mother was not of Arda! He did not show this book to his siblings and told them nothing of his knowledge, it was a secret he would take to his grave.

Nearly one-hundred years after she made it, Candí's prophecy was fulfilled. Bridget awoke in a small house, a woman bending over her bathing her brow. Gilraen and Candí's smiles were wide.

"Welcome home," they said.

**Well, well, well. We are DONE! Hurray! I made it through! Okay, I am still undecided on the sequel, but I think if it is going to be made that you should expect it in maybe September…**

**Please, please, please review. It's the last chapter. I COMMAND you to all review! Please?**

**AiH. Do not not not not not take your stories away from us! –pleads-**


End file.
